Heavenly
by Bloody Kaycee
Summary: Shinn, after realizing his true feelings for Lunamaria, decided to confess to her. But with the situation the ZAFT and the EAF are in right now, will he be able to do that before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 1: Tomorrow**

Shinn felt so tired. He just took down the Freedom. He thought that by doing that he would avenge Stellar's death and be happy. But taking down the Freedom didn't help at all. He felt so low, he felt like there's no way out anymore. No hope. No light.

Just then he heard a familiar female voice from the door.

"Shinn… are you alright? Do you mind if I enter?" asked Lunamaria in a concerned tone. Shinn didn't say a word so she let herself in. The room was so gloomy and dark so she turned on the light switch which gave the room a soft light. She sat down beside Shinn on the floor and just stared at him. He was hugging his knees as he sobbed quietly.

Shinn didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not Luna. Showing weakness is not a hobby of his. But right now he feels so lonely that he didn't care if anyone saw him or not. Then he felt a pair of protective arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw Luna with tears forming in her amethyst eyes. It's the first time he saw her cry and it wasn't even for her own sake, but for him. Shinn then shrugged her off

"I don't need your pity, Luna. Please, leave me alone" he said as tears fell from his ruby eyes

Instead of letting go, Lunamaria kept her hold on him. Without hesitation, Shinn gave in and held her tight, like she's the light that will pull him out of the darkness. He was afraid to let her go, because she might disappear like what happened to Stellar.

Lunamaria held Shinn in her arms tightly. She knew that he still hasn't moved on with Stellar's death. She knew that he still loved her. And he might think of her as a rebound but right now she didn't care about that. All she wanted to do right now is to comfort him and hold him close. Deep down she hoped that there's a special place in his heart for her. She hoped that someday he will love her. She hoped that she will spend the rest of her life with him. But right now everything is uncertain. Especially now that the Earth Alliance Forces declared war against ZAFT. She didn't even know if she'll die on the battlefield or not. But right now she didn't care about what would happen next, all she cared for now is the boy in her arms.

The both of them stopped crying after a few minutes but they still held each other in their arms. Shinn had his arms wrap around her protectively.

"Luna, why did you comfort me?" he asked all of a sudden

"Because you needed it" she replied shortly as she smiled softly at him, he returned the smile and tilted her head up. Now their faces are only inches apart. Luna blushed deep red, she didn't expect something like this.

"Why?" he whispered slowly

"Why haven't I realized it before? You were always there by my side, even before Stellar came. Why?" he asked softly. Luna didn't know what to say because she doesn't know the answer. Only Shinn can answer that. Then droplets of tears began to escape his ruby eyes. Lunamaria quickly wiped them away with her thumb.

"Ssshhh… You don't need to be bothered by the past anymore, Shinn. You can't change things in the past" she said softly as she wiped his tears. He just nodded weakly and embraced her.

Once again he brought his face close to hers. Their faces were close to each other that they can feel each other's breaths. Luna blushed again. Sometimes she doesn't get Shinn at all. Then without anything said he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. Lunamaria was very surprised but didn't make a fuss about it and went along. Shinn too was surprised by his own actions but what made him more surprised is that Luna accepted it whole heartedly. The kiss was so romantic, full of love, full of newly-found emotions.

Maybe it was time to move on, let go of the past, let go of Stellar. She isn't coming back ever. He has a tomorrow to look forward to, with Lunamaria. Yes, the girl that was always with him but he didn't gave much attention to. The girl who fought with him on the battlefield. The girl whom he is sharing this passionate kiss with.

They broke apart after a few minutes, each gasping for the much needed air, but he still held her close. Lunamaria only hoped that that kiss is for herself, not for _her_.

"Luna… I…" said Shinn nervously, a blush forming on his cheeks. Lunamaria waited for Shinn to continue with anticipation, blushing deep red and hoping that he would say those three magical words to her.

"L-Luna… I Llo-"

"Shinn, are you there?" asked Rey behind the door. The two quickly let go of each other and stood up, their blush not fading away. Then Rey entered and saw the two, silent while blushing madly. He pretended to not see the two and just sat on his bed.

"I-I g-got to go n-now, Shinn. It's getting late. We'll just talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Lunamaria said as she was about to walk away but Shinn caught her arm and looked at her, as if pleading her to stay.

Lunamaria just smiled at him "Shinn, we'll see each other tomorrow, okay? Then we can talk about it" she said as she held Shinn's hand tightly. Shinn smiled back at her and hugged her. Lunamaria stiffened while blushing madly then relaxed when she saw Rey looking at the opposite direction. She only hoped that he wouldn't bug Shinn about what happened between them earlier.

"Luna, do you want me to accompany you to your room?" asked Shinn innocently as he held her hand

"N-no!" she said out loud, Shinn was surprised at her reaction

"I-I mean I can go there by myself. And it's getting late, someone might scold us" she said calmly

Shinn, realizing what she meant, blushed deeply and let go of her hand.

"Goodnight then, I'll see you tomorrow" said Lunamaria then left the room.

Shinn then flopped down on his bed as he stared blankly at nothing. He could still taste her lips, her pink soft lips.

"Something happened, right?" asked Rey in his usual emotionless tone. Shinn blushed at his sudden question

"Are you going to tell anyone?" asked Shinn as he put both of his hands behind his head as he lied down on his bed

"No" Rey replied shortly

"Well, something happened between us, but we didn't do _that" _he said, emphasizing that.

"As long as it doesn't affect our battles, it's okay" said Rey before drifting off to sleep.

"Tomorrow… Tomorrow I will finally confess my feelings to Lunamaria. I hope she feels the same way…" Shinn thought before drifting off to sleep.

~~~*~~~

Lunamaria closed the door behind her, blushing deeply. Meyrin, who is half-asleep, sat up when she heard her sister enter the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" asked Lunamaria as she removed her coat and put it on the laundry basket

"Don't mind it, onee-chan. Good night" said Meyrin sleepily as she lied down again and fell asleep.

Lunamaria put on her pajamas and lied down on the bed. She felt so tired but somehow she couldn't sleep. She's so excited about tomorrow. She kept on turning and turning, trying her best to get the much needed sleep. Pilots need to get as much sleep as they could. Then she closed her eyes and saw an image of Shinn and her kissing. She smiled at the memory.

"Tomorrow… Tomorrow, what will Shinn say to me tomorrow? I hope he feels the same way…" Lunamaria thought before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back! Heehee... This is my second story, I hope you'll like it. I wrote this right after finishing Endlessly (seems like my inspiration is full that time).

Anyway, this is another llllooonnnnggg story (much longer than Endlessly) so to my dear readers, please be patient.

And as for the next chapters, I'm still editting it. And since I'm busy with school nowadays, I don't have much time to continue with my story. But I'll try my best to find time and continue with my story.

Please review (especially now that I'm running out of inspiration)

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	2. Chapter 2: Premonition

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 2: Premonition**

"_Shinn… Shinn…" he heard a faint female voice calling him, it was so weak, as if all the energy she had was drained away._

_He walked around in the darkness, searching for the source of the voice. Somehow, the voice seemed so familiar, like it belonged to someone very close to him. _

_Then he saw red, a pool of red. Those were definitely not from him, if it were from him then he should've felt pain… but no, he didn't._

"_Who are you? Where are you?" he said out loud, hoping she would answer_

"_Shinn… Shinn…" she said continuously, not really answering his question_

_And as he walked he saw a body slumped down on the floor, swimming in a pool of blood. He quickly went to her and picked her up. Then he looked at her pale face…_

"LUNA!" he screamed as he sat up suddenly, gasping for air. He looked around, he was in his room. He sighed in relief, thankful that it was just a dream, a nightmare.

Rey went to him and handed him a bottle of water and a towel. Somehow, he got used to Shinn waking up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare.

"Thanks" said Shinn shortly then drank some water

"Another nightmare?" asked Rey, expecting the obvious answer. Shinn just nodded as he wiped his face with the towel.

"Get some sleep" said Rey as he lied down on his bed. Shinn did the same and stared at the ceiling, thinking about his nightmare. He hoped that the nightmare he had is not a bad omen. He shrugged his thoughts off. In just a couple of hours, he's finally going to confess his feelings to her. With that thought in mind, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~~*~~~

Lunamaria woke up unusually early today. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Somehow, her eyes shone brightly today. Then she thought of Shinn and a sudden blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I hope he'll confess his feelings to me…" she whispered then decided to take a bath. Meyrin came with her. Everything seems to be peaceful aboard the Minerva. All of the crew members are doing their jobs and the ship is sailing smoothly. It's been very stressful after so many battles.

After taking a bath, the sisters decided to have breakfast together.

"Onee-chan, you seem happy today. Did something happen?" asked Meyrin, taking notice of her big sister's unusually good mood. Lunamaria blushed suddenly when she remembered what happened last night.

"I-I j-just think that it's nice that it's peaceful today" she said, stuttering while blushing. Meyrin grinned sheepishly, knowing that there's something her sister is hiding from her. Luna, seeing her sister with that grin, decided to change the subject before she can talk her way in.

"Anyway, when is your next shift in the bridge?" she asked, changing the subject. Meyrin looked at the wall clock

"Oh no! It's in five minutes!" she said as she sped up her eating

"You better get going or the captain might scold you" said Luna, continuing her food in a normal pace

"Yeah. I'll see you later, onee-chan" Meyrin said as she got up but Luna caught her hand

"What is it, onee-chan?" asked Meyrin curiously

"I just want to say thank you, for all the things that we've been through, we were always together. I'm really grateful that I have a sister like you" she said as she smiled sweetly

Meyrin gave her a little hug "It's okay, onee-chan. You don't have to thank me" she said then waved goodbye.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she saying those things?" thought Meyrin as she made her way to the bridge.

~~~*~~~

Lunamaria walked around the ship aimlessly. She's so excited about what Shinn will tell her. It's still 7:30 in the morning, she knew that Shinn is not a morning person so she has to wait a little longer.

She went to the viewing deck of the ship, the white snow engulfing her frail body. Below her is the vast ocean, swaying with the waves. Even though it's cold outside, she liked the scenery.

_What if Shinn still loves her?_

_What if he just thinks of me as a rebound?_

_What if he doesn't return my feelings for him?_

_What will I do?..._

Many questions flowed through her mind. She wished that she could answer all of her questions, but Shinn is the only one who can. Then a single tear escaped from her amethyst eyes

"I love Shinn… I really do…" she whispered as she looked at the ocean below her

"What are you doing there? You might catch a cold" a familiar male voice said behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes then turned around, it was only Athrun. He offered her a cup of coffee and she gladly accepted it.

"Thanks" she said as she held the cup with both of her hands, savoring the warmth.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell" he said sharply as he looked at the sea.

Lunamaria looked up to Athrun not only as a superior officer but also as a close friend. He went through a lot and that really earned her respect for him. She knew that he has a romantic relationship with the Chief Representative of the Orb Union, but still chose to re-enlist in ZAFT to help stop the war. He sacrificed his own happiness for the happiness of many.

Athrun, sensing her uneasiness, decided to continue

"It's about Shinn, right?" he asked, eyes still fixed on the sea

"Yes. I love him, but I don't think he loves me the way that I do for him" she said in a whisper, a little hint of loneliness evident on her voice. She knew she could trust Athrun, he's the type who just listens when you have problems.

"Give him time. He just lost someone who is close to him. Let him heal his wounds first and then he will come to you" said Athrun softly then glanced at her, her eyes shining with happiness. She smiled at him, she was glad that he's not only her commander but he's also her friend.

"Thank you very much, Athrun. Thank you so much for always being there for me, I won't ever forget the things that you've taught me" she said as she smiled sincerely. Athrun looked at her oddly, why is she saying those things to him? It's like she's saying goodbye.

Luna bowed her head then went inside, leaving a very confused Athrun in the viewing deck.

~~~*~~~

Luna went to the hangar of the ship and saw her friends Vino and Yolant. She smiled and approached the two.

"Oh Luna, you're quite early today" said Vino cheerfully

"Yeah, I woke up unusually early this morning" she replied

"Oh, the repairs on the Impulse are done now. It's good as new. Just please don't get hit again" said Yolant jokingly

Then she held their hands tightly and looked at them in the eyes

"Thank you so much, Vino and Yolant. You're always there praying for our safety when we're in the battlefield. And you two are always there for us when we need it. Thank you very much" she said as she smiled and then left.

The two looked at her questioningly, what happened to her? It's like they'll never see each other again.

~~~*~~~

Lunamaria opened her drawer and took out a picture album. She sat at her bed as she stared at the photos in the album. On the first page was a photo of a baby with magenta hair cradled by a woman with the same hair color. Her mom looked so happy in that photo. Then on the next photo was a muscular man cradling a baby beside his wife. That was their first family photo.

"Mom and Dad… I wish you were still here…" she whispered to herself as she smiled faintly then heard Shinn's voice from the other side of the door.

"Luna… are you there?" he asked quite nervously

"Yeah, come in" she said as she pressed the button to open the door.

"Uhm… Good morning, Luna. What are you doing?" he asked as he enter and sat beside her on the bed.

"Just looking at the photos" she replied simply and turned a page. On that page was a photo of Luna, Shinn, Rey, Meyrin, Vino and Yolant during their graduation from ZAFT Military Academy. All of them looked so happy. Shinn smiled at the memory.

"We were so happy and so carefree during those days… I can't believe that it's almost been a year since we graduated" said Luna, noticing Shinn's smile. Then they stared at each other's eyes deeply.

"Um… well, about what happened yesterday…" he said nervously as he looked at the ground. Luna smiled at him and hugged him. Shinn returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I-I just want t-to say that I-I…" he said as he stared deep on her amethyst eyes

"Luna, I-"

"Announcing Condition Red. Announcing Condition Red. All pilots are to stand by their units"

Shinn looked at her, she seem worried. And with that they held each other's hands as they quickly went to the launching area.

"We've detected an enemy ship at 150 East. They're carrying many mobile suits and is targeting Minerva. Athrun, take command" said Captain Gladys through the speaker.

Then all of them went to their mobile suits.

"Athrun Zala. Savior. Launching"

"Rey Za Burrel. Legend. Launching"

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching"

"Lunamaria Hawke. Core Splendor. Heading out"

~~~*~~~

"Remember our objective is to catch that mobile suit and as much as possible, I want the pilot alive. But if bad comes to worst then you have permission to kill the pilot" said the commander to his pilots before launching.

"That Impulse. I'll finally have that new mobile suit" he said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Author's Notes: WEEEEHHH!!! I know that some of you might think that I posted this chapter too soon (I just published the 1st chapter a couple of hours ago). Let's just say that this is my gift to AllenWalkerAddict for always supporting my works heehee...

Anyway, I'll be busy with school from now on but I promise that I will publish the next chapters whenever I have time and if they are ready (I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my stories, everything should be in order and the grammar should be flawless before I upload it). Probably because I want my readers to really like it heehee...

Let me guess the questions that are running through your mind now

_Why is Luna saying those things?_

_Why do the EAF want the Impulse?_

_What's going to happen to Luna?_

_What will Shinn do if something bad happens to Luna?_

Am I right? Heehee... Well, you'll find out the answers soon. Until then, please tell me your thoughts about it by reviewing. I promise I will reply to you as soon as possible.

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell

Setting: Right after the Impulse took down the Freedom. Shinn is now the pilot of Destiny, Rey on the Legend, Athrun on the Savior and Lunamaria on the Impulse.

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 3: Farewell**

"Shinn, Rey and I will go on the offensive mode. Lunamaria, protect the Minerva" said Athrun through the communication channel on their mobile suits

"Yes, sir!" replied the three then went to their positions

There were many enemy mobile suits on the battlefield, making the task really difficult for the ace pilots of the Minerva. The EAF sure planned this ambush well.

Despite the fact that they are greatly outnumbered, Lunamaria did her task well, shooting down mobile suits that are approaching the Minerva. But it seemed strange, really strange. As she observed, all of the mobile suits are not aiming for the Minerva, but for her. Then Captain Gladys's face popped on her screen

"Lunamaria, the ship can protect itself. Go out there and help the others take down the enemy" ordered Captain Gladys

"Yes Ma'am!" she said then went to take down more mobile suits

On the way to take down more mobile suits, Lunamaria got surrounded by 10 Windams, each packed with cannon blasters. She knew she couldn't defeat all of them but still she has to try. Shinn saw her from afar and made his way to her but didn't get in time because some Windams blocked his way. Luna managed to take down five Windams but lost Impulse's left leg in the process. Shinn got there and took down the rest of the Windams that surrounded her.

"Luna, are you alright?" asked Shinn worriedly through the monitor

"Yeah, thanks" she said then went on to take down more enemies with Shinn beside her

"Don't worry, I will protect you" he promised. Luna smiled, content that she has Shinn by her side. Together, they fought the enemy.

Suddenly Captain Gladys' face flashed on their screen

"Shinn, you and Athrun will destroy their battle ship. Rey and Lunamaria, you take care of the rest of the enemy mobile suits"

"Yes Ma'am!" they all said in response and then went to their positions.

Lunamaria kept on shooting down the enemies, following them when they're out of her reach. Then she found herself being surrounded again, this time with twenty enemy mobile suits.

"Oh my God! I'm trapped!" she said out loud as she kept on looking for a way out but didn't find any. She tried to contact the others but it seems that the communication channel on Impulse got damaged from the earlier attacks. And since she's faraway from Shinn and the others, they can't see her.

"I got careless, what will I do?" she asked herself, hoping to find an answer. Her enemies stood there, waiting for the signal to fire their blasters. Then she noticed that Impulse might run out of power soon, she can't even call the Minerva for the deuterion beam. She was running out of ideas on how to escape.

"I guess there's no option left, I have to fight" she said to herself, gathering all of her power and confidence. This might be suicide since the Impulse already sustained a lot of damage but there's no other choice left but to fight in a do or die situation like this.

Gripping the controls tightly, she shot her cannon blaster at one of the Windams, disabling it. But as she did that the other Windams shot at her. And she screamed in pain as she felt blood rush out of her head.

Shinn, still preoccupied with his task of bringing down the ship, glanced to where he last saw Luna. He suddenly got worried when didn't see her there.

"Shinn, I can take down the ship. Go help Lunamaria" said Athrun through the monitor after seeing Shinn suddenly become worried. Then without anything said Shinn went to search for his female companion.

It only took him a while before he finally saw her, being hit and surrounded by the enemy.

"LUNA!!!!" he screamed as he quickly went to her and took down three Windams

"Shinn…" she said weakly, seeing the Destiny making its way to her. The Windams kept on hitting her. She felt so helpless, her shield was destroyed earlier and her head injury is not helping her at all. She felt as if she's one with the Impulse, feeling the many painful hits her mobile suit is suffering right now.

Then she heard Shinn screaming her name. She smiled weakly, remembering the kiss they shared yesterday. He was supposed to say something important to her today. The three magical words that will change their relationship from friends to lovers. Those three magical words that she's been waiting to hear from him all along. But it seems that instead of those three words, only one completely different word will be said.

"Shinn… Goodbye…" she said as she released her grip on the controls. The feeling of coldness overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes, not knowing whether it will open again…

~~~*~~~

"LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!!!" he screamed repeatedly as he got into SEED mode, taking down any enemy that gets in his way. He desperately tried to catch the falling Impulse but there were many Windams blocking his way. They planned this ambush all along. Athrun and Rey are preoccupied with their task so they have no idea what was happening to Shinn and Lunamaria. The Minerva is also preoccupied with shooting down enemy mobile suits within its reach.

When the path was finally cleared he saw the Impulse being carried by two Windams. He flared up

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE LUNA!!!" he screamed as he went to take Luna back but countless Windams kept on blocking his way. It's as if their main objective is to capture the Impulse.

After managing to take down the Windams blocking his way, Shinn got a chance to get close to the Impulse. He reached out and took hold of the severely damaged mobile suit's hand. He smiled with satisfaction as he got up to pull her out of harm's way when suddenly one of the Windams cut off the Impulse's arm.

"LUNA!!!! I'LL SAVE YOU, I WON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY!!!" he screamed madly. And now he's been surrounded with ten Windams. Just then Athrun and Rey come to his rescue and took down all of the Windams that surrounded him.

"Shinn, are you alright?" asked Athrun in the monitor

"Yes, but I don't know if Luna is. Have you seen her?" asked Shinn worriedly

Then they saw the Impulse, severely damaged, being carried by two Windams to their mother ship. Without anything said, they all went to save the Impulse when suddenly a beam hit them from behind, further damaging their mobile suits, it's a Destroy.

"Damn it! They still have that thing!!!" yelled Athrun in anger, having difficulty in flying because of the damage his mobile suit sustained. All of the Windams are now returning to their mother ship, including the paralyzed Impulse.

Then the Minerva sent out their retreat signal, thinking that it's suicide if their pilots continue to fight with their damaged mobile suits. Then Captain Gladys' face popped on their screen

"Shinn, Rey and Athrun, we must retreat now. They've outnumbered us. There's nothing we can do now" she said calmly but you could still sense some anger in her voice.

Then Shinn felt tears running from his eyes like running water. For the third time, he failed to protect someone close to him.

"I'm sorry, Luna… I failed you…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Today is Lunamaria Hawke's birthday! Happy Birthday, Luna! (July 26)

Sorry if there were some confusions concerning the previous chapter. I made a very silly mistake and forgot to include the setting so I wrote it at the very beggining of this chapter.

And sorry if it took a while since I updated my story. I had a really busy week at school and not to mention that midterm exams are coming up. So it might take quite a long time until I upload a new chapter. (Please bear with me)

And I'm quite busy with preparations for our Gundam Seed Destiny Group Cosplay this September (I know it's a little too soon to be thinking about it but I really want my costume to be beautiful and fully-prepared before the day of the event, just like when writing new chapters) . I'll be cosplaying Lunamaria and it's very hard to find a wig like hers. Luckily I found one with the same color so it just needs a little styling.

Thank you very much to AllenWalkerAddict and Sony Ninja for the nice reviews you gave! I'm just a newbie here and seeing those reviews that you gave really touched my heart heehee... I will do my best!

Lastly, please review!

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	4. Chapter 4: Retrieve

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 4: Retrieve**

Vino and Yolant gave Shinn a welcome back hug but Shinn doesn't seem to respond. They knew that something's wrong with him but still Vino decided to ask him.

"Shinn, what happened?" he asked in a concerned tone. Shinn just ignored him and went to the changing room. While he was there he could hear Meyrin.

"Where's my onee-chan?" she asked, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. She was on the bridge so she knew exactly what happened but she doesn't want to believe it so she went there, hoping her big sister will return. All of them looked at her sympathetically. She was always the cheerful type but right now all the cheerfulness she had disappeared and turned to loneliness.

Athrun went to her and nodded his head negatively. This brought more tears to the young girl as she covered her face. Then Athrun escorted her out of the hangar. The ship was filled with grief for the girl that always brought smiles to everyone, the girl who always said that everything will be alright, the girl who fought hard to save everyone she loves.

~~~*~~~

Shinn lied down on his bed, his body aching because of the bruises he got when Destroy fired at them earlier. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking about Luna. He was supposed to confess the feelings he had been keeping all along to her today. Today, he was supposed to say to her 'I love you'. But she didn't even hear those words before she left. Then hot tears escaped from his ruby eyes. He was the only one who could've saved her, the only one who could've pulled her out of harm's way. But no, he failed her. Even after he made her a promise that he will protect her, he still failed to fulfill his promise. Soon the soft sobs turned into loud ones as he continuously banged his fist on the wall, blood gashing out of his open wound.

"LUNA, I'M SORRY!!!" he cried loudly, speaking to no one in particular.

She was always there for him, whether he needed it or not. But he wasn't able to save her when she needed him most. He didn't even have the privilege to say goodbye to her. Like his family and Stellar, she too was taken away. Why does everyone he cherished have to be taken away from him? Does God hate him? He closed his eyes and an image of Lunamaria appeared on his mind.

"_Shinn… why are you crying?"_

"_Because I lost you, you're gone forever. I won't be able to see your loving smile again"_

"_Silly, I'm not gone yet. I'm still living…"_

"_Really? Where are you then?"_

"_I'm alive but I don't know where I am right now"_

"_Then you must be laughing when I was crying for you"_

"_Yeah. I didn't know that I mattered that much to you"_

"_Of course you do"_

"_Shinn, I know someday we will meet again. Then you can say those three magical words that I've been dreaming to hear from you"_

"_Really? Okay then, but please come back soon. It's so lonely here without you. You're the only one who makes me happy"_

"_And you're the only one who makes me happy too. Don't worry, Shinn, I'll always be beside you"_

"_I know. I'll try my hardest to find you, then we can be happy together again"_

"_Yes, but right now please get some rest. We'll be able to see each other again soon"_

"_Yes… Good night, Luna… I'll see you soon, okay?"_

"_Good night, Shinn. I know that that day will happen soon…"_

And with that the young pilot drifted off to a long, peaceful sleep believing that he and Lunamaria will see each other soon.

~~~*~~~

"Shinn…" she murmured softly as she slowly opened her eyes with difficulty. She couldn't make out what's around her because of her blurred vision. Then pain finally welcomed her presence. Thankfully, her injuries are not serious. Then she tried hard to recall what had happened that resulted to her being there. There was a sudden ambush by the EAF. They tried their hardest to eliminate all the enemies but there were just too many. Then she was surrounded and…

"Good, you're awake now. The captain will be very pleased" said a middle-aged man, Luna supposed that he is the doctor from his outfit.

"Why?" she muttered weakly but the older man managed to hear it

"Don't ask me, girlie. The orders came from the captain of this ship, I'm just doing what I was told to. But it seems really strange, prisoners are supposed to stay locked up in a cell" he replied as he looked at his patient who seems to get the point

"Just be thankful that your injuries are not serious. The captain said that he'll have a talk with you once you're in good shape" said the doctor then left, probably to report her awakening to the captain. Shortly after he left, a nurse came in.

"Good night, Shinn. I know that that day will happen soon…" she thought before drifting off to a long sleep.

~~~*~~~

_3 days later…_

Shinn got up from his bed. It's still 7:30 in the morning, too early for someone like him who likes to sleep in. But ever since Luna was captured three days ago, he's been waking up earlier than usual. Captain Gladys already reported what happened to the head quarters and asked for reinforcements. They said that they will send reinforcements as soon as possible but with the current situation Zaft and EAF are in right now, it will take about a week or so before the reinforcements come. Captain Gladys is really frustrated about that. For her, they're just not the Minerva's ace pilots, but also her children. Especially Lunamaria because she reminded her of a daughter that she'll never have as long as she remains in the military.

After taking a quick shower Shinn went to get breakfast. He saw Meyrin, Athun and Rey eating together. He sat with them and together they ate their breakfast.

"So, how are you holding, Meyrin?" asked Athrun

"Just like what the captain said, there's still a chance that the EAF took her as a prisoner or something. I can feel that she's alive and well, so I'll just wait for her to come back" said Meyrin happily but you could still sense some loneliness in her.

"That's good. We shouldn't be worried about her, she'll hate it" said Athrun, trying to bring the mood up

"But it's really strange. Why did they kidnap Lunamaria of all of us pilots?" asked Shinn, that question has been bothering him for the past three days.

"I think they want Impulse. They planned on taking it down from the beginning, that's why they always surround her. They also know that there are three more ace pilots aboard the Minerva so they send out many of their Windams" said Rey in his usual serious tone

"What will they do with the Impulse?" asked Shinn suddenly

"They will use it for their own just like what happened to Chaos, Abyss and Gaia" replied Rey. All of them looked surprised, if that happens peace will never be obtained. And what will happen to Luna if that happens?

"All pilots please report to the hangar immediately" said a male voice through the speaker. It's time to check the maintenance on their mobile suits. The three pilots quickly finished their food and went down to the hangar.

~~~*~~~

"Eat up" said a male soldier as he opened the cell and put the tray of food on the floor. Lunamaria just ignored his offer although her stomach is yelling at her to accept it.

"You're not going to eat again? You've been doing this ever since you were sent here. Do you want to die?" he asked as he stared at her and sighed

"Why won't you even look at me when I'm talking to you, missy? Remember, you're just a prisoner here" he asked quite angrily and was about to come in and hit her when another soldier held him back

"Don't touch her. If you do, the captain will punish you" said the other soldier as he let go of him

"Fine then. If you don't want to eat, then don't" he said then left with the other soldier.

Lunamaria looked at the tray of food on the floor. She hasn't eaten anything since she woke up three days ago.

"_Don't, Luna. There might be poison there"_ she thought to herself then looked around. It seems like the soldier left her cell open, probably because she got him pissed off. Then she smiled in triumph, who knows that getting someone pissed off can be this useful.

She saw a soldier guarding the cell room and took him down from behind. She took his gun and went to find the hangar. On the way she stumbled upon a laboratory. There she saw two men, one was wearing a lab gown and the other she supposed to be the captain because of his uniform.

"It's nearly compete, captain" said the professor as they stared at those huge tubes that seems to contain humans.

"Yes, with these we will surely win. It even outclassed our extendeds. We will call them centurions. Human beings turned to war machines. They won't stop fighting until we tell them to. They don't know hunger, thirst and emotion, all they know is to fight. It's in their program" said the captain happily as he stared at the sleeping centurions in their tubes

"My… my… I wonder what will Zaft do once they see our centurions…" he continued then sensed an unwanted presence. He quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it on the door

"Who are you!?!" he yelled as he went closer to the door

"_Oh no, he sensed me. What shall I do?"_ she asked herself as she looked at the gun in her hand _"Those centurions must be destroyed at once" _she convinced herself then started shooting the tubes and everything inside the laboratory. The professor quickly got up and left, leaving the captain and the prisoner in the lab.

"Oh, so it's you" said the captain quite happily, his gun still aimed at her

"I should've disposed of you since the beginning. But I thought that I can get some information about the Impulse and Zaft from you so I decided to let you live. And now this happens…" he continued

"I knew there was a reason for me always being surrounded during that last battle" she said, her gun aimed at him

"But I certainly cannot let you live now, now that you know our secret weapon against Zaft. These centurions will bring victory to us Earth Alliance Forces and will finally eliminate coordinators once and for all" he said as he fired and missed on purpose. And with that Luna fired and hit him in the arm. They continued to fire at each other. The laboratory is nearly destroyed and just a few centurions were left. The captain saw a chance and hit her in the right shoulder. She screamed in pain and the captain took this chance and went to the bridge.

Luna went to the hangar, taking down soldiers who got in her way. There she saw the Impulse, repaired and ready to use. She smiled gratefully and climbed up on the cockpit. Turning on the power switch and pressing the necessary buttons, she launched.

"_Shinn… wait for me, we'll be able to see each other again…" _she thought happily

~~~*~~~

Athrun, Shinn and Rey were summoned on the bridge by Captain Gladys. They finally have news about the retrieval operation for Lunamaria.

"I have good news. The reinforcements will finally come tomorrow" said Captain Gladys, happiness evident on her voice

"Well, it's about time" said Shinn quite impatiently

"Shinn" said Rey, trying to stop Shinn from saying ridiculous things. Captain Gladys just ignored him and was about to say something else when…

"Captain, we've detected heat source, it's a mobile suit" said Meyrin and her eyes grew big when she saw what was written on her screen

"Is it an enemy?" asked the captain in reflex

"It's the Impulse!" said Meyrin happily. A big smile appeared on everyone's faces when they saw the Impulse through the camera

"Meyrin, open communication with the Impulse" said Captain Gladys as she sat on the captain's chair

"Yes!" replied Meyrin. Then Lunamaria's face popped on the screen.

"Lunamaria!" everyone said out loud in happiness when they saw her face. She look thinner, like she hasn't eaten anything for days. And she's wearing a white simple dress stained with blood on the shoulder.

"Long time no see guys" said Lunamaria happily

"Luna, are you okay? You're bleeding" said Shinn, worry evident on his voice

"Don't worry, Shinn. It's just a small wound" she lied, her wound keeps on bleeding and it's getting hard for her to control Impulse

"Are you being followed?" asked Captain Gladys

"I think so. I might need a little help here" she said. Without anything said, the three male pilots went down to the hangar and prepare their mobile suits.

"Captain, while I was there I discovered something, they said it's their secret weapon against Zaft"

said Luna

"Really? What is it?" asked Captain Gladys but suddenly the communication was lost. She groaned in annoyance.

"Shield the bridge. Announce Condition Red. Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat" said Captain Gladys

"Announcing Condition Red. Announcing Condition Red. All pilots, please stand by your units" announced Meyrin through the speaker. All of the crew went to their respective positions, curious about what is happening outside.

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching"

"Athrun Zala. Savior. Launching"

"Rey Za Burrel. Legend. Launching"

Shinn quickly went to the direction of Luna and saw her there, followed by four platoons of Windams.

"Damn! They won't even leave her alone" Shinn muttered under his breath and opened his communication channel and Luna's face popped on his screen

"Don't worry, Luna. I won't let them touch you" he promised as he took down several Windams behind her.

"Thanks" she replied as she smiled gratefully at him through the screen.

Then Athrun's face popped on Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria's screen

"Our objective is to make sure that Lunamaria gets aboard the Minerva safely and take down any enemy mobile suit that gets in the way. Got it?" said Athrun in a serious tone

"Yes!" replied the three Minerva pilots

Then many more enemy mobile suits appeared, making it harder for them to accomplish the said mission. Even the Minerva helped take down the enemy but they were just too many. And to make the situation worse, a Destroy appeared. Then suddenly all of the enemies aimed at the Impulse.

"Shinn, get Lunamaria to the ship right now. I think that they just issued a shoot-to-kill order for her. Rey and I will take care of things here" said Athrun urgently with a little fear in his voice while taking down three Windams

"Okay" replied Shinn as he took down the Windam in front of him

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Lunamaria screamed as both of the Impulse's leg got hit and exploded. Shinn quickly went to her rescue.

"Luna, are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"I think so" replied Lunamaria through the screen

"You're their target. We should get back to the Minerva immediately" said Shinn, stating the obvious, as he took down more Windams blocking their way and held Impulse's hand

"I know" said Luna, grasping the Destiny's hand tightly. Lifting the Impulse proved to be a difficult task even for an ace pilot like Shinn, probably because of the Earth's gravity.

"Don't worry, Luna. I won't let them touch you" he promised her once more, smiling lovingly at her through the monitor. Lunamaria returned the smile with one of her own. Somehow, she didn't really like being the damsel in distress. She was the one who protects, not the one being protected. But there's really no choice, especially in a situation like this when her mobile suit is rendered useless.

Then an explosion was heard, it was Impulse's wings.

"LUNA!!!" screamed Shinn, Impulse's hand slowly slipping away from his grasp.

"SHINN!!!" screamed Luna as she desperately tried to grab Destiny's hand

An EAF pilot saw this as an opportunity and fired at her, smiling and laughing triumphantly as he did so.

"Shinn, I love you" said Lunamaria before the communication channel was gone and the Impulse exploded in the sea.

"NO!!!!!!!"

* * *

Author's Notes: So sorry for the late upload. I've been so busy with school that I don't have time to write anymore. And midterm exams are next week and there are many requirements to be done before that.

I'm not good with writing battle scenes so please bear with it heehee... And about the centurions, I got the idea from the Corpse Corps of Blood+. And I tried to think about other names but I can't think of anything good so I just stick to centurions. And on the last part where the Impulse slipped away from the Destiny, think about the episode where the Minerva is trying to destroy Junius Seven. Where Athrun's Zaku was pulled to the Earth and Shinn tried his best to reach out.

And to those who think that there will be an Athrun and Meyrin pairing here, sorry but there won't. If I do that then CagalliYulaAtthaZala (author of stubbornly in love and our Cagalli for our GSD group cosplay) might hunt me down heehee...

Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you. If you have a favorite line, sentence or paragraph in my story, please review and let me know so I can improve on it heehee... And wish me luck on my exams heehee...

Thank you and please review!

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	5. Chapter 5: Light

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 5: Light  
**

The waiting room was filled with tension as the three people who cared most stood there outside the infirmary.

"Onee-chan…" murmured Meyrin sadly as she sobbed silently. Athrun stared at her as he pat her back comfortably.

"I was there… I was the only who could've saved her… Yet, I failed her, again!" said Shinn as he hit the steel wall with his fist, not minding the pain at all. It was tough luck but they still managed to save Lunamaria. They managed to retrieve the core splendor but the rest of the Impulse got blown up in the sea. But when they opened the cockpit, there was blood everywhere. And now they're standing outside the infirmary, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them about Lunamaria's condition.

A few minutes later Captain Gladys arrived with Rey. And they wait a few minutes more before the doctor finally came out and let them inside the infirmary.

The site was pitiful. On the bed lie Lunamaria, with many tubes connected to her. Her skin was so pale, as if she was drained of blood. And she looks really thin, like she hasn't eaten anything for days. Her head is bandaged and you can see some blood stains on them. Her whole left arm is bandaged and supported by an arm brace. She also wore a neck brace. And you could see lots of bruises on her body if it wasn't for the bandages that cover them.

"I wouldn't really call her condition okay but it's better than being in a comma" said the doctor after seeing their surprised reaction

"She has a lot of serious injuries but the most serious so far is her head injury. It might take a while before she wakes up. But I'm really surprised that she's still alive with those injuries" he continued then turned to face the patient's sister

"You're her sister, right?" asked the doctor as he looked at his digital clipboard

"Yes" replied Meyrin as she wiped her tears with her hand

"She needs you. She lost a large amount of blood, if she doesn't receive enough blood I'm afraid we might lose her" he continued

"Doctor, let's do the transfusion right now" said Meyrin determinedly

"Okay then. Everyone, please leave. Just come back again later" said the doctor then everyone left except for Meyrin.

"EAF's secret weapon…" said Captain Gladys while walking down the hallway. The three male pilots looked at her questioningly

"Lunamaria mentioned to me earlier that while she was held captive by the EAF she discovered something, EAF's secret weapon against Zaft" she continued. The three male pilots gave her that questioning look again and it somehow annoyed her.

"I'm not the one whom you should ask. Lunamaria is the only one who knows the answer" she said then gave a salute to them before going back to the bridge.

The three male pilots decided to grab something to eat before retiring to their rooms to rest.

~~~*~~~

_A few hours later…_

Shinn was walking down the hallway when he saw Meyrin, walking weakly and leaning against the steel wall for support. Shinn quickly went to her and lifted her back on her feet when she fell.

"Thanks" she smiled weakly

"Are you alright?" asked Shinn then remembered that she donated blood to her sister

"The doctor said that I'll be alright if I get enough rest" she said warmly

"Here, I'll help you" he said as he put her arm on his shoulders and helped her walk

"Thanks again" she said as she smiled.

Slowly they approached the said room. Meyrin entered the code and the door opened. Shinn turned on the light switch and help her sit on the bed.

"Thanks, Shinn. You're a big help" she said gratefully then noticed him looking at her sister's bed. It was the same with the other beds in the ship. However, hers gave of a fragrant scent, the smell of blooming lavender.

"Onee-chan always loved lavenders. Although they are small and not very attractive compared to the other flowers, they give off a very unique fragrance that is very calming" said Meyrin happily

"She is just like a lavender. Small and fragile on the outside but strong on the inside. And she brings happiness to the people around her" said Shinn as he thought of Luna happily

"You love her, don't you Shinn?" asked Meyrin all of a sudden. Shinn blushed at her sudden question but decided to be himself and tell the truth.

"Yes. I was stupid to only realize it now" he said as he sat on Luna's bed

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really against what you two have for each other at the moment. But please, don't use my sister as a rebound. She really loves you" said Meyrin with a little seriousness in her voice

"I know. She told me that just before the Impulse exploded. I'm really stupid for not confessing my feelings for her when I had time" Shinn said regretfully

"Don't worry, Shinn. I'm sure there is plenty of time to do that" she said happily then Shinn stood up

"Sorry for bugging you so much, Meyrin. Please rest now" he said as he stood by the door

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that we had a talk" she said as she smiled, Shinn returned the smile and left.

~~~*~~~

_The next day…_

Shinn entered the infirmary and saw Lunamaria in the same condition as yesterday. But her face looked calmer and she's not that pale anymore compared to yesterday. He took a chair and sat beside the bed as he held her hand gently.

"She's stabilizing now. But as the doctor said, it might take a while before she awakens" said the nurse before leaving the two alone.

"Good morning, Luna" he greeted happily as he stroked a strand of hair away from her sleeping face

"There's nothing to worry about, we're sailing smoothly and peacefully. There appears to be no sign of the EAF" he said as he stared at her pale face

"You know, I had a dream about you the other night. I was crying that night because I thought that I've lost you then you appeared in my dream. You told me that everything will be alright and that we will see each other again. And you were right" he said as he laughed slightly

"When will you wake up? Everybody's worried about you, you know. Everyone in this ship loves you and cares for you. They all cried when they thought you were gone" he stopped when he felt tears coming out of his eyes. Then he smiled as more tears came out of his eyes

"Please wake up soon… And then I'll say those three magical words that you've been waiting to hear…" he continued as he felt Lunamaria's presence. She was happy

"_I'm really looking forward to that… Shinn…"_

~~~*~~~

_Five days later…_

Shinn sat at the chair as he held Lunamaria's hand. Three days have passed by and she's still asleep. But her condition has gotten better over the days. The only tubes that are connected to her are the dextrose and the blood IV. But the doctor still hasn't removed the bandages, arm brace and neck brace.

"Good morning, Luna" greeted Shinn as he softly rubbed her hands with his

"I just heard the news this morning. Since the Impulse is really broken, there's no chance of repairing it. So the head quarters said that they'll send another mobile suit just for you. I don't know if you'll be happy with it or not. Deep inside, I know that you hate war, you hate going in to battles. Me too, I hate war. We both lost so much because of this stupid war. I've heard from Meyrin a few days ago about your parents and the reason they died. I really thought that I was the only orphan in this ship, I was wrong. I was moping around, thinking on ways on avenging my family. While you were there, trying your best to stop the war so that there won't be anyone who would lose someone special to them like you. We had the same experience yet you sought out a way to prevent the war, unlike me. I was always thinking on making the Atthas pay for the loss of my family" he said as he laughed slightly at his stupidity.

"Enough of that, the doctor removed your oxygen mask earlier. He said that you won't need it anymore and he also said that you might suffocate because of too much oxygen" he said softly as he cupped her cheek with his right hand. Then he felt her twitch suddenly. He looked at her closely and slowly she began to open her eyes.

Through her blurred vision she saw a boy about her age, smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Luna, wait right there. I'm just going to call the doctor" he said happily then let go of her hand and called the doctor outside.

Light. There's too much light. Like it's welcoming her and pulling her out of the darkness, the pain that she felt. She closed her eyes for a bit and opened them once again when she heard voices entering the room. She couldn't make out the people who are surrounding her but from their shadows, she can tell that they are about five more or less.

"Onee-chan, I'm so happy that you've woken up!" said a cheerful female voice. She stared at her and remembered her name.

"Meyrin…" she said weakly as she reached out to touch her hand. Meyrin held it gently.

Then she stared at the people around her questioningly

"Who… who are you?"

* * *

Author's Notes:Sooo sorry for the super late upload!I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but there were some problems with this site. Everytime I try to upload this chapter, an error occurs. Thank you for your patience!

As I've said in the first chapter, this will be another long story so expect a lot of twist and turns in the coming chapters. I know that some of you thought that Luna died, but luckily she didn't!!!! Heehee...

And too bad, I just heard the news from our group leader that we won't have a Shinn in our group cosplay this September T_T But it's still too early to say that. I just hope we find one before the event.

Thank you to all who reviewed!!! It feels really good to know how many people are interested in my story. Thank you again!

So, what's your favorite part? (line, sentence or paragraph) Please tell me what your favorite part is so that I can improve on it.

Lastly, please review!

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Wings

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 6: Wings**

"Who… who are you?"

"Sister, don't you remember them?" asked Meyrin innocently. Lunamaria stared at them once again and nodded her head negatively

"Don't you remember me, Luna? It's me, Shinn" said Shinn as he smiled down at Luna, hoping that what she said earlier isn't real.

"Shinn…" she murmured and tried hard to remember. But she felt a sudden head ache and clutched her head tightly with her hands.

"Everyone, please leave" said the doctor as he approached his patient. Everyone did as they were told to and waited patiently outside the infirmary.

After a few minutes the doctor came out. You could tell from his face that something bad happened.

"Doctor, how is my sister?" asked Meyrin worriedly

"I hate to say this, but because of the serious head injc*ury that she sustained from the last battle she seems to have amnesia" replied the doctor in his usual serious tone

"WHAT!?!?!" Meyrin, Shinn, Athrun, Captain Gladys and Rey said out loud in unison

"She has anterograde amnesia. The only memories that she can remember are her childhood. She can't remember anything after that" said the doctor then noticed their sad expressions.

"But her amnesia seems to be a minor one. It will take only a few months for her to regain her memories altogether. Let's be happy with that" he continued

"What about her injuries?" asked Captain Gladys

"Her injuries are healing but it will take quite a long time before she can get back on her feet again. For the time being, I suggest that she use a wheel chair" said the doctor then left with Captain Gladys to discuss some important matters. Athrun and Rey went to their rooms. Meyrin and Shinn went back to the infirmary.

"Shinn, I'll just go get something. I'll be right back" said Meyrin then left. Shinn brought a chair beside the bed and sat on it. He held her hand and stared at her peaceful, sleeping face.

"How are you, Luna? It's still hard to believe that you lost your memories and the only thing you can remember is your childhood. But I promise, I'll always be beside you, just like what you used to do to me" he said softly then he felt her hand move a little. Slowly, she opened her eyes

"Good morning, Luna" he greeted cheerfully

"Who are you?" she asked as she stared deeply at him through her blurred vision

"I'm Shinn, Shinn Asuka" he replied happily. She just nodded and looked around

"Where's Meyrin?" she asked quite nervously when she noticed her sister isn't there

"She went to get something. She'll be back soon"

"Shinn, why are you here?"

"Because I promised that I will always be by your side"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you're important to me. And you also promised me that you'll always be by my side"

"_Very important that it hurts so much to see you in a situation like this…"_

"Then you must be important to me too"

"I'm back" said Meyrin as she entered the infirmary. Shinn stood up and let Meyrin sit on the chair

"Onee-chan, how are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully, although deep inside she felt like crying

"I… I don't know… I can't feel anything…" she replied weakly. Then silence filled the room

"Uhm… Onee-chan, why don't you rest for a while? I'm sure you're still tired" said Meyrin as she pulled the white blanket up to Luna's shoulders and tucked her in.

Luna nodded weakly and stared at Shinn before drifting off to sleep. Then silent tears started to come out of Meyrin's eyes. Shinn quickly noticed it and gave her a tissue. Meyrin accepted it with trembling hands.

"It hurts so much to see her like this…" she said in between sobs. Shinn decided to give Meyrin some privacy and left.

~~~*~~~

_Three days later…_

"Good morning, Luna" greeted Shinn as he saw Luna already awake in the infirmary

"Good morning too, Shinn" she greeted him back as she tried to sit up but failed. Shinn quickly went to her and helped lie down again.

"Luna, don't do things like that again. You might open your wounds" he said worriedly as he laid her down on her bed. Luna, sensing his worry, grasped his hands tightly

"Sorry for making you worry" she said as she smiled apologetically. Shinn, absorbed by her sweet smile, smiled back at her.

"Just don't do that ever again, okay? At least not when you're all by yourself" he said as he sat down on the chair beside the bed

"Okay. Shinn, can I ask you a favor?" she asked quite nervously

"Sure. What is it?" he asked innocently

"I-I want to-"

"Announcing Condition Yellow. Announcing Condition Yellow. All pilots, please proceed to the briefing room immediately" said Meyrin through the speaker.

Luna got scared and tightened her grasp on Shinn's hand

"What's going on?" she asked nervously

"I'm sorry, Luna. But I have to go, I have to do something important" he said as he smiled reassuringly at her

"I'm scared" she said, not letting go of his hand

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. But in order to do that, I must go" he said as he grasped both of her hands

"Okay then. But promise me you'll come back, okay?" she said as she let go of his hand

"I promise" he said then left. Shortly after that, a nurse came and checked on her.

~~~*~~~

Athrun entered the briefing room followed by Arthur. Shinn, Rey and the other green coat soldiers saluted at them and sat back on their seats.

"We've detected some EAF activity off the coast of South China Sea. It seems like the EAF are recruiting civilians for their factory, again" said Athrun as he points the location on the screen

"Rey, you will lead a platoon of Zakus and eliminate enemy mobile suits on air. Shinn, you and I will lead a platoon of Goufs and eliminate enemy mobile suits on land and destroy their factory" said Athrun as he looked straight into Shinn's eyes, as if asking him if he's up for it. Shinn looked at him with determination in his eyes, answering his silent question.

"Okay then. The briefing is over. All pilots, get ready to launch" said Athrun as he gave a salute before leaving. All the pilots saluted back to him then left.

~~~*~~~

"Shinn, remember our mission is to destroy the factory. Don't do unnecessary things like you did last time" said Athrun through the screen of Destiny

"Yeah, yeah…" replied Shinn in a carefree tone as he gets ready to launch. You could see Athrun's semi-pissed off face on the screen.

"Athrun Zala. Savior. Launching"

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching"

"Rey Za Burrel. Legend. Launching"

The three went to their positions and started to do their task.

As usual, Shinn flew before Athrun and the rest of their platoon. It seems like he wants the task to be done as soon as possible

"Shinn, what are you doing? Wait for us" said Athrun through the screen.

"Oh… sorry…" he mumbled. Athrun smirked

"Don't do that again" he said as he went ahead of Shinn.

Their mission went as planned and the factory was destroyed, probably because Shinn obeyed Athrun's orders and didn't do anything unnecessary.

~~~*~~~

Shinn entered the infirmary and saw Luna sleeping with tears flowing from her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly

"The ship started shaking because of the attacks outside. She got really scared and started crying and trembling. We didn't have a choice but to make her sleep. She might cause her wounds to open if that continues" replied the nurse then went outside to give them some privacy.

Shinn sat on the chair and wipe the tears away from her smooth face. She awoke from his touch

"Shinn…" she whispered as she opened her eyes

"Don't worry Luna, I'm here" he said as he grasped her hands tightly, assuring her that there's nothing to be scared of.

"I'm really happy that you're here"

"Why were you crying?"

"I got scared…"

"What were you scared of?"

"Everything…"

"There's nothing to be scared of, I'll always be here by your side"

"Shinn…"

"Yeah?"

"Even though I can't remember… I feel like there's a special connection between us…"

"You don't have to rush things… You'll remember everything eventually…"

"I hope that day will come soon…"

_A few hours later…_

"Hey, it's getting late. Aren't you sleepy?" asked Shinn as he looked at wall clock, it's already 9 pm

"I… I don't want to sleep…" she said quite sadly

"Why?" he asked curiously, noticing her sudden change of tone

"Because… I'm afraid…" she said as she stared at him

"Afraid of what?" he asked

"Afraid that when I wake up in the morning… I might not remember again…" she said as she clung to Shinn's hand. Shinn patted her head gently

"I know! Luna, wait right there, I'll be right back" he said as he stood up

"Where are you going?" she asked, not letting go of his hand

"I'm just going to get something. I'll be right back, I promise" he said as he smiled at her

"Okay. Be quick, okay?" she said as she returned the smile

"Okay" said Shinn and left. He went to his room and saw Rey, doing something on the computer. Shinn opened his drawer in search for a certain box.

"How's Luna doing?" asked Rey, not minding to look at Shinn at all

"She's getting better now. And her injuries are healing but the doctor said that it will take a while before she fully recovers" replied Shinn as he pulled out what he's looking for

"Shinn…" said Rey as he looked at him

"Yes?" asked Shinn as he looked closely to the box he's holding

"Help her remember… You're the only one who can…" said Rey then resumed to his computer work. Shinn looked at him, trying to absorb his words.

"I will" he said then left.

~~~*~~~

"I'm back" said Shinn as he entered the infirmary. There lay Luna on the bed, just like he left her.

"What's that you're holding?" she asked curiously

"It's a music box" he replied as he sat on the chair next to the bed and opened the said box. It played Mozart's Pachabel Cannon.

"It's my sister's actually. I was surprised one day when I found it on my belongings" he continued

"Where's your sister?" she asked quite sleepily

"She's gone together with my family. They're off to a better place now" he said in a gentle tone

"I'm sorry… for your loss…" she said sadly

"It's okay. It happened long ago. You can have this music box" he said as he handed the box to her

"Is it okay? I mean, it's your late sister's, right? Is it okay to take som-" she was stopped when Shinn put a finger on her lips

"It's okay, Luna. I'm sure Mayu will be more than happy to give this music box to you" he said as Luna accepted the music box

"_Besides, you already gave me something much more important than that music box…"_

"Thank you very much, Shinn…" she said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned

"Anyway, what were you trying to say to me just before we were called to the briefing room?" he asked. It took a while for Luna to answer his question

"Oh, that. I'm really bored in this room, so if it won't cause any trouble at all I really like to go out and explore this ship" she said as she tried to convince Shinn with her smile.

"But your injuries are not yet healed" reasoned Shinn

"Please?" she said as she smiled tenderly at Shinn. Shinn, feeling weak because of her smile, finally gave in.

"Okay. I'll ask the doctor and the captain first thing in the morning" he said as he smiled at her sleepy face. He turned on again the music box

"Shinn, you're tired right? Why don't you go and sleep?" she asked sleepily

"I'll stay right here by your side until you fall asleep" he said as he held her hand

"I'm not afraid anymore… Because I know that whatever happens, you'll always be here by my side…" she said then closed her eyes.

Shinn watched her as she dreamed peacefully. As her chest rise and fall back in short breaths. Only the sound of her soft breath and the sound of the machine measuring her heart beat can be heard. How he wished that time could stop just to always be where he is now, right beside her.

_Luna, you gave me something very important just when I needed it the most. You gave me, a lone wanderer searching for something that even I don't know, a reason for living, a reason to look forward to tomorrow whatever it may bring. You taught me not to be afraid of the past. You helped me become a better person. And now that you've forgotten most of your memories, I will help you and I will always be by your side. I will become your wings and fly you off to a place where no one can hurt you… A place where we can live happily together in each other's arms…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for waiting!!!

Now I'm worried that this story is starting to sound like Tsubasa Chronicles. But I will really do my best in writing the next chapters. And I really feel bad for not writing anything good this week. Well, that's because I was busy studying for exams. And I'm really thankful that exams are over. So now I can have time to write heehee... ^_^

And this week I only have two days of classes (Monday and Tuesday) because it's a holiday on Wednesday and Friday (Quezon City Day and Ninoy Aquino Day) and I don't have classes on Thursdays. More time for writing! Yesh!!!! Heehee...

And a friend of mine suggested that we cosplay GSD in their flight suit. I'm not really against the idea but I have to see one done first before I agree. Our Kira, Shinn and Cagalli agreed but I think it will be done next year. Well, we're still planning about it so there's no assurance or whatsoever.

Oooohhh.... What did Rey just said? It's like he's saying that nobody else can help Luna except for Shinn. Well, I have plans about Rey. Just wait and see. Thanks to Sony Ninja for giving me an idea on what to do with Rey!!!!

Anyway, forgive me for my drabbles heehee... I just want to share a little about my life heehee...

Thanks again for the reviews and support! I promise that I will do my best!!!

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	7. Chapter 7: Sister

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 7: Sister**

"So, you're all set now?" asked Shinn as he looked at Lunamaria. She's sitting in a wheel chair. The doctor already removed her neck brace and some bandages on her legs but part of her head is still bandaged and she still wears an arm brace on her left arm.

"Yes! I'm really grateful to you, Shinn…" said Luna as she smiled at him. Shinn smiled back at her and started pushing the wheel chair, leaving the infirmary. Getting the permission from the captain was easy but it was hard to get permission from the doctor to take Luna and tour her around the Minerva. The doctor has a point because most of Luna's injuries are not yet healed but he can't really argue since the captain already approved. And it might help her to recover some of her memories.

"So, where would you like to go first?" asked Shinn as they walked through the hallway

"Uhm… Anywhere…" she replied excitingly. Then they suddenly stop when they saw a certain blue-haired man walking through the hallway.

"Hey Athrun!" yelled Shinn as he and Luna catch up to him

Athrun saw the two and gave a salute to both of them. Shinn saluted back. Confused about the whole saluting thing, Luna just sat there.

"Hi there, Luna. Good morning" said Athrun cheerfully

"Uhm… Good morning… What's your name?" she said

"My name is Athrun, Athrun Zala of Faith. I'm your commander, so you better get well soon, okay?" said Athun as he and Luna shake hands

"Okay. Athrun, commander. Athrun, commander" she repeated so she won't forget.

"I'm touring her around the Minerva, want to come with us?" asked Shinn

"I'm sorry… I have to go and discuss some matters with Arthur and Captain Gladys" replied Athrun then turned to leave. Luna and Shinn turned to a corner and saw Rey.

"Rey!" greeted Shinn as they approached them

"How is she?" asked Rey in his usual emotionless tone

"Her injuries are healing but the doctor said that it will take quite a long time before she recovers completely" he replied

"I'm Rey Za Burrel, Legend's pilot" Rey introduced shortly as they shake each other's hand

"Legend? What's that?" asked Luna innocently

"It's a mobile suit" replied Shinn

"Mobile suit?" she asked as she blinked a few times

"It's a machine, I'll show it to you when we get to the hangar" said Shinn as he pushed the wheel chair

"By the way, where will you be going, Rey?" asked Shinn as they walked together

"To the practice room" Rey replied then walked ahead of them. Shinn felt sorry. He and Rey always go to the practice room together.

"Shinn…" said Luna as they walk

"Yes?" asked Shinn

"That Rey… Somehow, when we shook hands I felt really cold, like he's a very lonely person…" she said silently

"Don't mind Rey. He's always like that" he said as they turned to a corner and entered the lounge.

"Onee-chan!" greeted Meyrin as she approached them, getting the attention of all the people inside the lounge. Then all of them gathered around her.

"Hi there Luna!"

"How are you doing?"

"We were so worried about you"

"Hey guys. Easy with your questions" said Shinn defensively

"Shinn, who are these people?" asked Luna silently but others seem to have heard it. Then they started whispering things like "So, she really lost her memories" and "She can't remember". They probably heard the news but were still in denial.

"Shinn, what's happening?" asked Luna nervously, noticing how everyone reacted with her earlier question. Then Shinn glared at them, as if saying "don't ask anymore".

"By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Meyrin, diverting her sister's attention

"Shinn is giving me a tour around the ship" she replied merrily

"Mind if I tag along? I don't have anything to do right now" asked Meyrin as they walked out of the lounge.

"Of course!" replied Luna happily. They kept on walking until they reached the hangar. Shinn made sure to keep Luna in a safe distance but will still be able to see the machines.

"What is that?" asked Luna as she pointed a mobile suit, the Destiny.

"It's a mobile suit, onee-chan" answered Meyrin

"It's… scary…" whispered Luna but Shinn managed to hear it

"Why is it scary?" asked Shinn as he looked at her

"It's so big… It can destroy a lot of things…" she murmured

"Shinn! Luna!" yelled Vino as he and Yolant make their way towards them

"Luna, how are you doing?" asked Vino. Meyrin already told him and Yolant about Luna's situation.

"I… I'm doing fine…" she replied quite nervously

"By the way, I'm Vino Dupree, a mechanic here in the Minerva" said Vino as he and Luna shook hands

"And I'm Yolant Kent. I'm a mechanic too like Vino" said Yolant as they shook hands. Then a co-mechanic called them to help with the unfinished work.

"Luna, there is nothing to be afraid of. We use mobile suits to protect people, not to kill and destroy" explained Shinn. Luna nodded in response

"I just hope that some people won't take advantage of it and use it for their selfish reasons"

~~~*~~~

_After a few hours…_

Shinn and Luna returned to the infirmary after their tour around the Minerva. Even though there was a little confusion earlier, they still managed to have a good time. Shinn lifted Luna from the wheel chair and laid her on the soft bed.

"Shinn, thank you" she said softly

"Well, I did promise that I will always be by your side so that's what I do" he said happily

"All the people here, I feel like they are my family" she said as she recalled all the people she met on their trip earlier

"Everyone here is nice once you get to know them"

"That makes me think of my family. I wonder where mom and dad are…" she said silently as she think of her parents. Then Shinn got tensed. What would her reaction be if she finds out that her parents are no longer here? He had a hard time accepting the fact that his whole family is dead and will never come back and it took him almost two long years just to get over it. But how about her? He knew that she is strong, there is no doubt about that. But what will happen to her if her heart were to be broken again?

"Shinn… Shinn…" said Luna as she poked him on lightly on the arm

"Yes?" he asked as he became aware of his surroundings again

"You were spacing out, is something wrong?" she asked with worry

"No, I was just a little distracted. Anyway, what were you talking about?" he asked as he smiled, convincing her not to be worried about him anymore.

"I was talking about my parents. I hope we'll return to the PLANTS soon. I want to go back to Februarius and visit them there. How will dad react once he finds out that his first daughter is a mobile suit pilot like him?" she said as she laughed a little, imagining her father's proud face.

Shinn didn't know what to say. Should he laugh with her or pity her? Should he be happy that she is talking about her parents happily? He didn't know how to react, but he knows one thing. She should know the truth about her parents.

"Hey Luna, it's getting late. You should rest" he said as he smiled warmly at her and saw her already asleep. She must have fallen asleep while he was mentally talking to himself.

He smiled to himself and was about to stand up when he noticed that Luna still held his hand. He gently let his hand free from her grasp and left. On his way to his room, he saw Meyrin.

"Shinn! How is my sister?" she asked cheerfully as usual

"She's sleeping now. Meyrin, can we talk for a bit?" asked Shinn seriously. Meyrin was surprised with Shinn's serious tone and nodded slowly. They went to the lounge and sat there. Everyone is probably asleep or in their shifts right now so there was no one inside the lounge except for the two.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Meyrin, breaking the silence between them.

"It's about Luna. It seems that she forgot that both of your parents are gone. She mentioned something about going back home to see them" replied Shinn, recalling how happy Luna was when she was talking about her parents.

Meyrin became uneasy. Her sister already cried enough because of their parent's death in the past, and now she'll cry for the same reason again. And the worst thing is that she has to be the one to tell her about their parent's death.

"Meyrin, someone has to tell her soon. She'll be more hurt if she finds out later" said Shinn, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Yes, I know" she started "But she's still recovering. She's in a stable condition now and it might get worse if she finds out" said Meyrin although she already knew that Shinn won't take no for an answer.

"I know it's hard, especially on your part, but she can't go on like this" reasoned Shinn, raising his voice a bit. Meyrin didn't answer and just looked at the floor, all of her problems seem to get her down. First is her sister's condition and now this.

Shinn, noticing her uneasiness, stood up abruptly. "Sorry for bugging you at this time, Meyrin. I hope you'll make the right decision" he said and with that he left and went to his room.

~~~*~~~

_After five days…_

The doctor finally gave permission for Lunamaria to stay and recuperate in the room that she shared with her sister Meyrin. The doctor said that she might remember some of her memories if she stays in her room. Their number one priority now is for Lunamaria to recuperate and recover her memories, especially of the time when she was held in captivity by the EAF. No matter what happens, they have to know what the EAF's secret weapon is.

Meyrin entered the code and opened the door to their room. She turned on the lights and put her sister's things next to her bed. Luna looked around the room as Shinn pushed the wheel chair. Somehow, this room seems familiar to her.

"Onee-chan, this is our room" said Meyrin cheerfully. Luna just nodded in response as she kept looking around.

"Come on, Luna. Let's put you in the bed" said Shinn as he was about to lift her.

"No. I can walk" said Luna as she pushed herself off the wheel chair. She managed to make a step successfully but when she attempted to make another step she fell out of balance. Shinn luckily caught her in time.

"Are you sure you're fit to walk?" asked Shinn as he put her arm around his shoulders and escorted her to the bed.

"Thank you" she said as she sat comfortably on her bed. She kept on looking around and stopped when she saw a drawer near her bed. Meyrin, noticing her sister looking at the drawer, opened it and was surprised at what she saw. It was a big photo album that her sister has been keeping ever since they were children. Meyrin thought that looking at the photos might help her recover her memories so she pulled it out of the drawer and sat beside her sister. Shinn sat beside Luna on the bed.

"What's that?" asked Luna as she stared at the photo album curiously. Shinn remembered the photo album. He and Luna were looking through it just before the unfortunate incident happened.

Instead of answering her sister's question, Meyrin flipped the cover and there was a photo of a magenta-haired woman carrying a baby with the same hair color.

"Hey! That's me and mom, right?" asked Luna happily

"Yeah" replied Meyrin sadly as she turned to the next page. She just realized that she must tell her sister about their parents.

On the next photo was Luna with her dad and pregnant mom during her 1st birthday. Luna smiled as she remembered her parents.

"Meyrin, when will this ship return to the PLANTS? I want to visit mom and dad at Februarius" said Luna happily. Meyrin tensed and flipped through the pages quickly, trying to avoid any discussion about their parents.

"Meyrin, what are you doing?" asked Luna in annoyance as she grabbed her sister's hand. She stared at Meyrin and saw something different.

"Meyrin, is there something I should know about?" she asked seriously as she looked at Meyrin in the eyes. Meyrin gave up all thoughts about changing the subject and decided that it's time for her to know.

Shinn, sensing that it's time for him to let the sisters be, silently left the room.

"Onee-chan, please listen to me" said Meyrin as she stared at her sister's eyes intently. Luna nodded gently, not breaking their eye contact.

"Two years ago, there was a massive war between the PLANTS and the EAF. It took a long time for it to end. And although it ended peacefully, many people died in the process. And among those people were our parents" said Meyrin sadly

Luna's eyes grew big at Meyrin's last sentence. It can't be! It just can't be!

"You're lying!!! It can't be!!!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face

"It was too late when the information got to the Headquarters that there were EAF spies in Februarius. They were about to send soldiers but the EAF attacked the city. Mom and Dad tried desperately to protect us but…" Meyrin couldn't handle it anymore as tears fell from her eyes. She remembered their parents swimming in their own blood, trying to protect them.

Luna clinged to her tightly as buckets of tears streamed down her face. Meyrin held her protectively as the both of them cried. Then she suddenly felt like she's the big sister now. And she'll probably be for the time being. But being the older or the younger sister didn't matter to her now, all that matters is for her to always be by her sister's side and help her in her recovery.

It lasted for about an hour. Meyrin softly rubbed her sister's back. When the soft cries cannot be heard anymore, she turned to face her sister sleeping. She smiled at her sister's sleeping face then laid her gently on the bed. She laughed slightly as she realized how puffy her eyes are from crying and how wet the shoulder part of her uniform is from her sister's tears.

"Onee-chan, I know that moving on is hard, especially on that time when we realized that all we have is each other. But I'll be here beside you in every step of the way of your recovery. I promise that I will always protect you, that's what sisters are for" she mumbled softly as she gently caressed her older sister's cheek.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, another fluffy chapter, I know. I just want to emphasize in this chapter how deep Luna and Meyrin's sisterly bond is. Somehow, I'm kinda jealous. Well, because I don't have a sister, I only have brothers (an older one and a younger one). So I wrote this chapter imagining I have a sister heehee... Well I guess it's better to have brothers than to have no sibling at all. But sometimes, they get on my nerves. Especially when they boss me around.

Anyway, back to topic. If you're wondering why I chose Februarius of all colonies in PLANTS, it's because I was born in the month of February, that's all heeheee. And the practice room mentioned above is the gun firing room. I don't know specifically what it's called so that's what I wrote.

Anyway, yesterday I went with our Cagalli and our Andrew Waltfiled to buy some materials needed for our costume. I had the Zaft patch and the patches on the collar made. While our Cagalli bought a new wig for her and for our Athrun. She also bought fabrics for her costume (the green dress that Cagalli wore before her failed wedding with Yuna). I also bought some fabrics for the collar and lining. I'm still tired from all the walking. And I still have to make a trip to the seamstress tomorrow.

Oooohhh... I'm feeling good! Heehee... Because I won our Monopoly game earlier (in the computer with my big brother) Heehee... I wish the money I earned earlier in the game is real! Then I'll have money to buy the GSD figure set that I saw yesterday! I was so tempted to buy (Luna looks so cute in the figure!), sadly I don't have enough money. Well, I better begin saving money for that figure set. Heehee...

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I will do my best!

Hope you'll have a happy week!

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 8: First date**

They're off the coast of Gibraltar base now. And luckily they were given a day-off tomorrow. Everyone already had plans on how to spend their day-off but Shinn had planned a special date with a special someone. As usual, Rey doesn't intend to go anywhere but the ship. And Athrun is forced to be with his fiancée, the famous songstress Lacus Clyne.

Shinn walked merrily on the hallway when he saw Lunamaria. Most of her injuries are healed by now and she can now walk normally. But sadly, she hasn't remembered most of her memories. But despite all that, she still smiled.

Shinn approached her from behind and surprised her.

"Shinn!" she said in surprise as the both of them laughed slightly

"Umm… Luna, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked quite nervously. Luna put a finger on her chin as she tried to remember if anyone invited her to go out.

"None so far. Why?" she asked curiously, oblivious to what Shinn is planning

"Well, do you want to go out tomorrow… with me?" he asked, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"That's great! But where will we go?" she asked, enjoying the sight of Shinn's blushing face

"Um… I haven't really thought about it… Anywhere you want, I guess" said Shinn uneasily

"Okay! I'm really excited!" she exclaimed happily

"Tomorrow then!" he said then went to the practice room where Rey is waiting for him.

~~~*~~~

_Later that night…_

Luna lay on her bed as she stared at the ceiling happily. She's so excited about their date tomorrow she can't sleep. Meyrin took notice of this.

"Onee-chan, aren't you sleepy?" she asked quite sleepily

"Um… I don't know. I'm so excited about tomorrow!" she exclaimed happily as she looked at Meyrin

"Tomorrow? Why? Are you going out with Shinn?" she asked then Luna blushed suddenly and nodded her head in response

"Where are you going then?" asked Meyrin as she flashed a smile

"I don't know yet… But I'm sure Shinn knows a good place around here so I'll leave it to him. How about you?" said Luna as she looked at the clock and realized that she has to sleep now to have enough energy for tomorrow.

"I'm going out with Vino, Yolant and other crew members probably to play arcade and check out some restaurants since it's been a while since we had a day-off" replied Meyrin

"Hope you have fun tomorrow. Good night" said Luna as she pull the blanket up to her shoulders and closed her eyes

"Good night, onee-chan" said Meyrin as she too closed her eyes, drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

~~~*~~~

"So, how do I look?" asked Luna as she turned around and faced Meyrin with the clothes that she picked. She wore a black T-shirt with prints on the front paired with a pair of dark pink skinny jeans, white belt and black pointed heels.

"You look great, sis! It's better than those that you picked earlier" replied Meyrin, also dressed up to go out with her friends.

"I think so too" said Luna then heard a knock on the door.

"Uhm… Luna, it's me. Are you ready?" asked Shinn from the other side of the door. Luna quickly unlocked the door and let Shinn in. Shinn blushed slightly when he saw Luna. Probably because he always saw Luna wearing her red coat uniform and it's his first time to see Luna in her normal outfit.

"So, shall we get going now?" asked Shinn, dismissing all of his earlier thoughts aside.

"Yes!" replied Luna excitingly as she grabbed her handbag

"Shinn, take care of my sister, okay?" said Meyrin as she looked at him in the eyes. Shinn replied to him with a determined look in his eyes, as if promising her that he won't let anything bad happen to her sister. And with that they left the Minerva happily.

~~~*~~~

Luna hopped on Shinn's motorcycle, helmet already placed safely on her head, and held on to Shinn. Shinn still haven't mention where they would go but Luna didn't bother to ask, she knew that he would take her somewhere nice where they would have fun together.

It didn't take them long to find a place for their first date, a big and fancy mall. It was a weekend so there were many people. Shinn held Luna's hand as they walked through the mall, afraid that they might get separated because of the crowd.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Shinn then heard a loud growl. Silence overcame them as he flushed in embarrassment when he found the source of the loud growl, his stomach. Then Luna laughed hard, not caring about the stares she received from the people around them. Then Shinn laughed too, embarrassment slowly fading away. Then he realized that he hasn't laughed that loud and hard ever since he became part of the military. He had been so serious all this time that laughing felt somewhat unnatural to him. It felt so good, as if his problems are slowly dissipating in the air.

Then he felt her gently pull him out of the small crowd, both of them still laughing as she did that. They stopped at a corner where only few people can be seen, both of them catching their breath. Then it occurred to Shinn that because of his excitement earlier, he forgot to eat breakfast. He laughed mentally at the thought.

"Your stomach answered your question earlier" said Luna as she smiled, trying not to laugh anymore because it might bring Shinn embarrassment again.

"Come on, I know a good restaurant here" said Shinn as he held Luna's hand and lead to her to the said restaurant.

~~~*~~~

After eating, they decided to watch a movie together. Shinn let Luna pick the movie and she picked Koizora (Sky of Love). But unfortunately the tickets got sold out. Luna didn't like the other movies in the cinema. So instead they decided to roam around the mall.

They went from shop to shop. Shinn offered to buy her something she likes but she always declines, saying that she already have those stuff and that she doesn't need them.

"Hey Shinn!" said Luna excitingly. They're inside a toy store and people kept on looking at them, whispering things like they look good together. Shinn turned around and was faced with a lion stuffed toy.

"It looks like you!" she said happily. The lion had a cute fierce face and its fur is messy just like Shinn's hair. Shinn laughed slightly at her childishness. Now that's another side of Luna that he's never seen before. He's learning something about her everyday when she doesn't even remember her old self.

Shinn took the stuffed lion from her, placed it on the counter and bought it. He went to her and showed her the paper bag with the stuffed lion inside.

"Shinn, you didn't have to buy it for me" she said shyly

"That's okay. You said it yourself that it looks cute, just like me" said Shinn as he flashed her a handsome smile. Luna's heart nearly skipped a beat at his smile and she snuggled his arm. And together they left the toy store, earning jealous glares mostly from girls.

While roaming around, Luna saw a fancy jewelry shop. They stopped for a while and looked through the glass window. There were many kinds of jewelry. Gold, Silver, Diamond, Emerald, Jade and many more jewelry that are really expensive. But as Shinn observed his female companion, she has her eyes only one piece of jewelry. It's a simple silver necklace with a small moon pendant studded with amethyst stones. Although it's quite simple, for Luna it's the most beautiful necklace among the rest.

"Luna, wait right here, okay?" said Shinn, sensing her interest in the said jewelry, then went inside the jewelry store. He didn't even wait for her response because he knows what it will be.

Luna stood outside the shop and looked around, seeing countless people living their lives in peace. She hoped that someday she will also live her life in peace, no war, no tears. And she hoped that when that happens, a certain someone will be beside her, sharing his life with her.

A boy's cry disrupted her from her thoughts. She looked around and saw a boy, about five years old, crying. She was the only one who took notice of him since everybody around them seems to be minding their own business.

"Little boy, are you lost?" she asked as she handed him a tissue to wipe away his tears. The boy nodded as he wipe his tears and blow his nose.

"I want my mommy!!!" the boy said aloud as he cried

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your mom" she said as she took his hand and went to search for the little boy's mother.

Shinn went out of the shop carrying a small paper bag a few minutes later. The shop owner was really nice and gave him a huge discount. First was because he's part of the military and second was because no one would buy it even though it's the only one with that kind of design. Shinn smiled in satisfaction as he thought of what Luna's expression might be when she sees the necklace.

"Luna, I have a surprise for you!" he said excitingly but noticed that she's not there. He looked around and found no traces of her. He got nervous and asked the people around him if they've seen her but all he got were negative responses.

"_Luna, where are you?"_

~~~*~~~

"Where's my mommy?" asked Ian, the little boy, as he kept on crying

"What's her name?" asked Luna softly, trying to calm him down

"Her name is Sarah" replied Ian as his sobs began to quiet down

Lunamaria looked around in search for a security guard so she can report the missing boy to them but there seems to be none at the moment. They kept on roaming around, asking the people around them if they've seen Ian's mother when suddenly…

"IAN!!!" yelled a woman from behind them. Ian quickly recognized the voice and turned around and saw his mother. He quickly went to his mother's loving arms. Luna smiled at the sight but also felt a little tinge of jealousy.

"Thank you so much, Miss!" said Sarah gratefully as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Your welcome! I'm really glad to help" she replied happily

"Thank you, big sister Luna" said Ian happily as he smiled at her

"Don't get lost again. I might not be there to help you" she said jokingly. The three of them laughed and then Sarah and Ian left.

Luna smiled to herself because even though she's a normal civilian for today she managed to help others.

"_Lunamaria Hawke. Impulse. Launching"_

Then an image appeared in her mind. She's flying in the sky with the help of huge machine, a mobile suit. She shrugged the thought aside and just realized something

"I'm lost"

~~~*~~~

"Luna, where did you go to?" asked Shinn to himself as he kept searching for the magenta-haired girl. And as the seconds pass by he becomes more and more worried. Asking the people around him seems to be of no help since all he gets are negative responses.

"_Luna, where are you?"_

~~~*~~~

"I can't believe that I'm lost!" yelled Luna mentally as she looked around in search for Shinn. She was so absorbed in helping Ian find his mother that she didn't even realize that by doing that she managed to get herself lost too. She mentally slapped herself for being so careless. Shinn might be worried sick about her right now and that's one of the least things she want to do in this special day, which is to make Shinn scared or worried about her.

"_Shinn, where are you?"_

~~~*~~~

Thirty minutes has passed and Shinn still hasn't found Luna. His worry is not helping him at all, it just makes him think of the bad things that might happen to her. He went to the places where they went earlier, the toy store, the jewelry shop and he even peeked inside the girl's comfort room to see if she's there but still she wasn't. He couldn't stand to wait anymore so he decided to seek help from the mall authorities.

He was supposed to approach the nearest security guard when he finally saw that special person that he's been looking for for the past thirty minutes.

"LUNA!!!"

~~~*~~~

Luna kept on looking around, searching for signs of her male companion. It's been almost thirty minutes since she got lost. She has faith in him and she knows that he will do everything just to find her, she just hope that it won't cause a lot of trouble.

"_I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!" _she cursed herself mentally as tears started to fall slowly from her eyes. And just when she was starting to lose hope on finding Shinn, a familiar male voice called out her name.

"LUNA!!!"

She turned around and saw Shinn, smiling in satisfaction at seeing her.

"SHINN!!!"

She ran to him and threw herself in his welcoming arms. Shinn held her protectively in his arms, afraid to lose her again. The both of them didn't mind the attention that they were getting from the people around them, all that matters is that they are now reunited with each other. Although they were only separated for thirty minutes they felt like it's longer.

"I'm sorry, Shinn. I'm so sorry" said Luna as tears slowly rolled down her face and into Shinn's shirt.

"That's okay. Just promise me that you'll never do that again, okay?" he replied as he gently pat her head. She nodded in response and they stayed in that position for a while longer.

~~~*~~~

They went to the sea shore after that incident, not wanting to get the attention of the people anymore. Since they entered the mall they've been getting unnecessary attention from the people and that's not really a comfortable feeling. So they decided to go to a quiet place where there are only few people since the primary purpose of their date is to enjoy each other's company.

Luna removed her shoes and let her feet touch the calm water. Shinn just watched her as he sat on the sand, admiring her and the beautiful sunset. Everything that had happened today seems so heavenly. Although they encountered some problems, it just made them realize how important they are to each other. Just to be with her on a peaceful day like this seems so heavenly. And he hoped that this will not be the last time that he'll feel this heavenly feeling.

Luna sat beside him after she realized that he has no plans on getting his feet wet. The sun has already set and the moon is now up in the sky, illuminating like no other star in the sky.

"Luna, do you like the sea?" Shinn asked suddenly as they stared at the moonlit sky

"Yes but not as much as I like the moon" she replied calmly. She knew Shinn would ask her why so she continued

"Because not many appreciate the moon. The moon is our guarding light at night, it lightens up the dark night sky and guards us when we are asleep. It gives its own light so that people won't get lost and reach their true destination" she said while admiring the moon above

As she said those things, Shinn learned to appreciate the moon better. Even in the shadows of war, the moon still lights the night sky and gives hope to the people.

"The moon…" he murmured then remembered another moon sitting in the small paper bag. He reached for it and found the small box. He gave it to her. She stared at him curiously

"What's this?" she asked as she slowly opened the box. Her face lit up when she saw the necklace. It was the only one she really liked among the rest in the jewelry shop.

Shinn took the necklace and placed it around her neck. He could feel her happiness as he did that. And without anything said she threw herself on him. Shinn, surprised by her sudden actions, lost his balance and fell on his back. So now she was on top of him.

"Thank you so much!" she said happily as she hugged him, not realizing the position they are in.

"I knew you would like it" he said as he smiled happily. They stayed in that position a while longer until Luna realized that she's on top of him. She quickly got up, blush forming on her cheeks.

"Luna…" he said shyly, blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Luna just stared at him, telling him to continue.

"Luna… you know I love you, right?" he asked as his blush grew brighter

"Yes…" she replied then realized what he just said

"Wait… what!?!?!" she asked surprisingly. Is he asking her a question? Did he just confess to her? Did he just say "I love you"?

Shinn answered by placing his lips on hers. At first Luna was really surprised then let herself be captivated by his lips. The kiss was so romantic and full of love. Then an image appeared in Luna's mind. It was Shinn and her sharing a romantic kiss together. She couldn't exactly remember when that was but she felt the same feeling.

They broke apart after a few minutes, each gasping for the much needed air. Luna leaned her head on the crook of Shinn's neck as they stared at the moon once again.

"I'm just glad that you're not feeling down like you were the last time that happened" she said suddenly

"Wait. Does that mean…?" he asked

"Yes, I remembered"

"That's a good thing. Just don't rush yourself… You'll remember everything eventually"

"And you'll be there, right?"

"Of course"

~~~*~~~

The moon shed its light upon them as they passed the beach they went to earlier. The cold breeze of the ocean brushed lightly against her soft skin as she held on to him. This wonderful day came to a close and now it's time for them to head back to the Minerva, back to their life as a soldier.

Shinn focused his eyes on the dark road but steals a glimpse of her from behind whenever he has a chance. What happened today is truly unforgettable. He's very glad that he got to spend just a day with her, considering that they are now in the middle of a war. Then he felt her head rest on his shoulder and her grip on his waist tightened.

"Thank you for this day, Shinn"

"I have to thank you too, we both made this day wonderful"

"I hope that a day like this will come again"

"Don't worry, I'm sure a day like this will come again. We'll both make it happen"

* * *

Author's Notes: WWWEEEEEHHHH!! I'm so happy!!! I finally bought a Lunamaria Hawke figure!!! Yes!!!! Heehee... Too bad, she's all alone. But I made her a promise that I will save money to buy Shinn so that she won't be lonely. She smiled at me and said that she's really looking forward too it. Too bad, I think it will take me about a month just to save money and take Shinn home with me.

Anyway, enough of the crazy talk. Another fluffy chapter but a good fluffy chapter heehee... Actually, reading this makes me wish that I have a man like Shinn. Well, I'm sure the right guy will come someday... someday...

Heehee... I'm talking crazy again. Forgive me, I'm just so happy. Anyway, on the moon thing, I actually got the whole idea from AllenWalkerAddict's story My Moon (thank you, my friend!!!). And by writing this chapter, I too learned to appreciate the moon better.

Anyway, I was out in school for a whole week because of a stupid cold and cough. I don't know but everytime I get up in the morning, I start to have a slight fever and I begin to feel dizzy. And since all of my classes start in the morning, I end up not attending to it. Well, I'm partly responsible because I dislike taking medicine. But don't worry!!! I'm better now.

Thanks for the review and the support! *hugs*

Hope you all have a happy and blessed week!

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	9. Chapter 9: Rain

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 9: Rain**

It's raining.

What a great way to start the day.

Luna slumped down on her bed and covered herself with her blanket after seeing the sight from the window. Somehow, she dislikes rain in the morning. Like it's saying that something bad will happen on that day.

Meyrin sat up on her bed upon hearing her sister's sudden actions. She peeked outside the window and knew right away the reason for her big sister's annoyance.

"Hey sis, let's get some breakfast" said Meyrin cheerfully as she removed the blanket covering her

"I'm not hungry yet. Just go there by yourself" she replied as she turned her back on her little sister

"Come on sis! Why are you like this everytime it rains in the morning?" said Meyrin as she crossed her arms on her chest like an angry mother.

"Just leave me alone. Tell them I'm not feeling well or something…" said Luna, not bothering to look at her sister at all

"Okay then. I'll just tell Shinn that you have your monthly period" said Meyrin in a carefree tone as she grinned sheepishly and is on the way to leaving the room.

"Wait!" said Luna with a bright red blush on her cheeks as she got up, fixed herself and went with Meyrin to the cafeteria.

~~~*~~~

Shinn and Rey entered the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Shinn looked around and quickly noticed the absence of a certain magenta-haired girl. It was unusual for her to be late because she always wakes up early. Shinn shrugged the thought aside as he and Rey got their meals and sat on an empty table. She's probably on her way with Meyrin now.

Not long after the sisters arrive and went to get some breakfast. The two boys quickly noticed Luna's uneasiness. They looked at each other confusingly and waited for the said girl to sit with them.

Meyrin noticed the confused expressions on their faces as she and her sister sat down.

"Don't worry. She just woke up at the wrong side of the bed" said Meyrin reassuringly then started eating.

Luna, sensing that she was the subject of their silent conversation, smiled at her male comrades "Don't worry, I'm fine" and with that they resumed eating silently.

~~~*~~~

"Luna, wait!" said Shinn as he catch up to her on the hallway. While the Minerva is having its maintenance repairs, all the crew members and pilots stayed in the Gibraltar base.

"What is it?" she asked as she stopped walking and looked back at Shinn

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a little… on the down side…" said Shinn as they walked together slowly

"Uhm… Is that so? I'm sorry for making you worry. It's nothing important, really. I just hate it when it rains in the morning" replied Luna, somewhat happy to have Shinn listen to her ramblings.

"Why do you hate it?" he asked curiously

"I really don't know. But somehow, I feel like something bad will happen when it rains in the morning. I can still remember the day when our parents died at Februarius, it was raining all day" she said sadly, remembering her parents' death.

Shinn felt pity for her then realized that she doesn't need his pity at all. All she needs right now is someone to depend on, someone who will support her.

"Don't worry, as pilots we will make sure that nothing bad happens" said Shinn encouragingly as he smiled gently.

Luna smiled back at him. And it occurred to her that she's back on her pilot duties again. Since most of Impulse's parts were gone except for the core splendor, the factory at Gibraltar made new ones, just like the old Impulse. Somehow, it felt uneasy. To wear the prestigious redcoat uniform and be on the battlefield again. To know that many people depends on you to protect them. It was an overwhelming feeling but somehow, she felt uneasy at the realization that she has to kill many people too. She guessed that it was the only way to attain peace, but deep down she hoped that there was another way. Another way where there will be no bloodshed, no mobile suits, just understanding.

~~~*~~~

It didn't stop raining at all. Since the Minerva is undergoing repairs, the crew members were left with nothing to do. It was like a day-off but they were told to stay within the Gibraltar base since the Minerva will be launching right after the repairs are done.

Lunamaria and Meyrin decided to stay in their room and spent time together. They played cards, looked through the photos and Meyrin told stories about their military school days, those that Luna can't remember by herself.

Luna was really glad that she had a sister like Meyrin. It feels like Meyrin is taking care of her even though she is the younger sister. Well, she is the only family member she has so the relationship they have is very intimate. Then Luna imagined her life without her little sister. There would be no one to congratulate her after a successful mission, no one to wake her up in the morning when she sleeps in, no one to go shopping with, no one to help her in this ordeal and especially no one to protect. Meyrin was the primary reason she decided to join the military. Her father's wishes came in second.

"Meyrin, am I a good sister?" asked Luna suddenly, a hint seriousness in her tone.

Meyrin smiled at her and hugged her tenderly

"More than that, sister, you're the best! You're the best sister a girl could ever have" she said as she looked up at her sister.

"I'm glad to hear that. And you're the best sister a girl could ever have too!" said Luna, planting this moment deep down in her heart and memories.

~~~*~~~

"So, Athrun is of no use now, isn't he?" asked Chairman Durandal as he stared at the photos, proof of Athrun's betrayal to Zaft.

"Yes" replied Rey in his usual stoic voice

"We shouldn't let a rotten tomato stay with the fresh ones, otherwise the fresh ones will also become rotten" said Chairman Durandal as he smirked evilly and Rey nodded positively.

Little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on them.

~~~*~~~

Athrun Zala looked through his window. It seems like the rain won't stop anytime soon. It's been raining since he woke up this morning. Is this a bad omen? Is the rain trying to tell him something?

"Athrun!!!" Meer's loud voice pierced through his unlit room as she banged her fist on the wooden door. Athrun sighed in annoyance as he went and opened the door.

"Athrun!!! We have to go to the chairman immediately! You have to convince him that you're a good guy and not a traitor!" said Meer as she tried to drag Athrun out of the dark room

"Traitor!?! What are you saying!?!" asked Athrun, no longer able to control his emotions

"I heard Chairman Durandal and that Rey guy talking. They were saying that you're of no use now" replied Meer calmer than before as she showed him a photo of him, Cagalli, Kira and Mirialia.

Athrun balled up his fist "Damn it! I should've seen this coming" he hissed. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Athrun Zala. We are Zaft soldiers. Open this door and surrender to us peacefully" said a soldier from the other side of the door.

"What now, Athrun?" asked Meer in a panicked tone

"We have to escape"

~~~*~~~

Meyrin heard some commotion going on around the base. It seems like there was a traitor who was secretly spying Zaft. She decided to just stay on her room. She was doing some computer work when suddenly she heard her door open. She looked at the direction of her door and found Athrun drenched in water, holding a shot gun.

Athrun quickly covered her mouth with his hand "Meyrin, please keep quiet" he said, trying his best not to startle her. Meyrin nodded meekly then Athrun let go of her.

"What's going on? Are you the traitor they were talking about?" she asked worriedly

"Ask Rey about that. Right now I need to escape" replied Athrun then they heard a knock on the door, it was the soldiers requesting for a room search.

"Scream as loud as you can after I escape through this window. Tell them that I took you as hostage" said Athrun as he was about to exit through the window.

"I have a better plan. Come with me" said Meyrin as he dragged Athrun to her bathroom. She removed her uniform, leaving only her undergarments. Athrun blushed deep red at what he was seeing but decided to just go with her plan. Meyrin drenched her hair wet and wrapped a towel on her frail body.

By the time she was about to open the door, the soldiers forced it open. They blushed at the sight. Then the big sister came to the rescue.

"Meyrin, why are like that?" she asked, preventing further exposure of her sister to the soldiers

"Well, I was taking a shower and they were banging on my door" she replied innocently

"What's going on anyway? What's the commotion about?" asked Luna as she glared at the soldiers angrily

"Nothing we were just ordered to do a room search" said one of the soldiers

"Anyway, go and get dressed, Meyrin" said Luna then closed the door.

Meyrin felt weak and fell to her knees. Athrun came out and put a bathrobe on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Meyrin. You saved me there" he said and was about to escape when he felt her tug at his boot.

"Athrun, I'll help you escape"

~~~*~~~

Athrun and Meyrin went to an empty hangar. There they saw a Mobile Suit, a Gouf Ignited.

"Meyrin, why are you doing this?" he asked

"If you're going to get killed here, you might as well escape" she replied then they heard gun shots from behind, it was Rey. Athrun and Meyrin dodged it just in time.

"Athrun, you traitor!!!" yelled Rey as he kept on shooting at them

"Stop it, Rey! Meyrin's here too!" said Athrun as he covered Meyrin

"You… You betrayed Gil!!! I won't forgive you!!!" he yelled angrily as he kept on shooting. Then suddenly his shot gun was thrown away courtesy of Athrun and his gun. Athrun offered his hand to Meyrin and she quickly accepted it. Then Rey pulled out another gun and resumed on shooting at them. Quickly, Athrun and Meyrin entered the cockpit.

Rey went back to the Minerva's hangar and launched with Shinn.

~~~*~~~

"Rey, what's happening?" asked Shinn as he entered Destiny's cockpit and turned on the necessary buttons.

"We're going after a traitor" he replied emotionlessly as he launched ahead of Shinn. Shinn just followed him with a little hesitation.

It didn't take long for them to see a Gouf Ignited flying above the sea.

"The person we're after is Athrun Zala" declared Rey. Shinn was stunned at what Rey said. Athrun is a traitor? How did that happen? What is his motive?

Then they saw Athrun's face on the monitor.

"If you're really going to shoot me down, at least let Meyrin get off first" said Athrun

"Meyrin is just as guilty as you are. Both of you are traitors. The two of you should perish" said Rey, cutting off Athrun.

"Shinn, listen to me. I know that what Rey and the chairman are saying might be true and convincing. But in the future their words will kill everyone. Is that what you want?" said Athrun. It was the only way for him and Meyrin to survive.

"Athrun!" yelled Rey angrily as he attacked Athrun which Athrun evaded. "Don't listen to a traitor like him, Shinn. Remember the chairman's words"

"You…" said Shinn, breathing heavily. Then images of his family started to fill his mind. Mayu's laughter, their family having a picnic together, then running away to go to the shelter, him picking up Mayu's cellphone, his parent's corpse, and then Mayu's arm.

"You… It's because of you… YOU BETRAYED US!!!" said Shinn then unconsciously went to SEED mode. He charged towards Athrun's Gouf Ignited. Athrun dodged his attacks with utmost difficulty and soon he too went into SEED mode.

Rey just stood there, it seems like he won't be needed anymore. He just stood there as the sky poured all the rain it possibly could. Like it already knew the outcome of this battle. But whatever the result maybe there is only one sure thing, that no one will become the victor.

All of Athrun's weapons were already gone or disabled. All he can do now is to evade. It seems like there is no way out anymore. He only hoped that Shinn will come to his senses.

Summoning up all his might, Shinn charged forward and lunged his Excalibur at Athrun's unit. For a second, he felt happy. Happiness at a job well done. Then he blinked a few times before he finally saw tiny pieces of metal on the sea, the remains of what used to be Gouf Ignited. Then he suddenly felt tears slowly come out of his ruby orbs. Was all of this worth it? Did he do the right thing? Will peace be attained this way? He didn't want to answer, or rather, he didn't know the answer. Right now, he just wants to rest and maybe when he finally wakes up, he'll find all of this to be just a dream, a nightmare.

~~~*~~~

Morning came in quick. They were summoned by the chairman the morning after their "successful" mission. Chairman Durandal congratulated them for a job well done. Then Shinn thought that if the chairman's words were food then he'd surely puke. Sure, Rey is more than happy with the result. He just couldn't take in the fact that he's being praised for killing his commander and his friend.

_Meyrin…_

She was like a sister to him. She was always the cheerful type, always smiling. He didn't have anything against her but he still did it. He killed her. Perhaps, Athrun was right. Maybe the chairman is planning something bad. Is he doing the right thing by doing what the chairman orders for him to do?

Then he thought about Luna. What would her reaction be once she finds out about her sister's sudden passing and the fact that he was the one who delivered the blow?

He didn't have enough time to think when he came to a realization that they are already aboard the Minerva. Rey already exited his Mobile Suit and probably went to their room. Shinn stayed in the cockpit of Destiny for a little while, thinking of what the crew members might say about him. Will they be happy for him for doing a successful mission? Or will they resent him for the death of their friends? Then he finally came out of the cockpit, fearing to see the glares of accusation of his comrades. Hastily, he went out of the hangar and was half-surprised to see Rey waiting for him. Although Rey doesn't speak much, he has this weird way of showing that he cares.

They walked side by side in the hallway. Somehow, the atmosphere in the Minerva felt cold and uneasy. They were about to turn on a corner when Shinn saw Lunamaria. She looked very tired, her amethyst eyes had lost their shine and she looks like she's about to collapse anytime soon. Then he remembered Rey mention about her earlier. He said that after the incident last night, Luna was taken for interrogation all night.

Luna finally noticed Shinn and Rey walking in the hallway. She was afraid of this. She trusted Shinn and Rey the most out of all the crew members in the Minerva. Even though she can't remember everything, she knew that the three of them have been through so much together. Yet, why did they turn their backs on Athrun and her sister on a mere order? Her friendship with Shinn and Rey was something that she treasured among anything else. Yet, why did they have to do this?

Right now, she just wants to go to her room and silently grieve for her sister's sudden passing. That's all she can do right now. She walked in a normal pace and tried to ignore Shinn. However, when their paths crossed he muttered something she never expected at all.

"I'm sorry"

Luna couldn't stand it anymore. When the news broke to her that her only sister was dead, she instantly thought that she was all alone. Her whole world broke apart once again when she heard of her sister's sudden demise. How will she move on knowing that her whole family is now on the other side?

Without thinking she held onto his back and let out the tears she's been keeping since last night. She didn't care anymore. After all, Shinn did promise to be by her side always, right? She knew Shinn was the type of man who keeps his promises. So she just stood there as she cried her heart out, not caring about the world around her.

Shinn turned around and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He couldn't take it anymore. The tears he's been keeping for so long finally came out. He couldn't stand to see _his_ Luna suffering so much and it's all because of him, because of what he did.

They cried their hearts out, not caring about the people who passed by. Soon the sobbing softened and finally stopped. Shinn looked down on her. At first he was worried because he thought that Luna passed out but as he stared at her intently he discovered that she was only sleeping. Carefully, he picked her up bridal-style and went to her room. He gently lay her down on the soft bed and tucked her in.

He pulled a chair, placed it on her bedside and sat on it. He stared at her through sleepy eyes and admired her peaceful expression. Even though she's been through a lot, she still has that peaceful expression on her face whenever she's in deep slumber.

"Luna, I keep my promises" he murmured softly as he remained seated, staring at her until sleep finally embraced him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello! So sorry for the late upload. I seem to have what they call "writer's block" or something like that. No matter how much I want to right, nothing good comes to my mind.

Anyway, I didn't have a bad time writing this chapter since we all knew what happened on that episode. I just added a few things. And I wrote this at about 10 pm and finished at about 1:30 in the morning. I was really happy and satisfied (although my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier as I write).

Anyway, Cosplay Mania (our group cosplay) will be on this Sunday (Sept. 13). Gosh! I'm so excited! I just hope that I'll be able to sleep soundly the night before the event. And I'm really happy that my costume is done now, especially the wig. I almost gave up on it, I even cried because it's so hard style it like Luna's hair. I'm just very thankful that I had the patience to style it and it looked more like hers (but not exactly like hers).

Oh, and before I forget. I might not upload a chapter next week. I still have this writer's block. I hope it will end soon, I really feel bad when I don't write something good.

Thanks for the support and the reviews you gave!

Hope you have a happy and blessed week!

Oh, and wish me luck on my cosplay!

Thanks! mwah!!!! ^v^

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	10. Chapter 10: Doubt

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 10: Doubt**

Lunamaria woke up and found herself in her room. She sat up and saw the empty bed, the very same bed where her sister used to sleep. Then tears started to come out slowly. It will be hard for her to face everything now that her sister is gone but crying over it won't do anything at all.

So, who was at fault for that incident?

She has been asking herself that question ever since she heard the news. She was told at the interrogation that Athrun Zala has been spying for the LOGOS ever since he re-enlisted to Zaft and her sister, Meyrin Hawke, helped him escape which makes her a traitor too. And that Chairman Durandal issued a shoot-to-kill order so that information about Zaft won't get leaked out.

Is it Athrun's fault for dragging Meyrin into this mess which resulted to their demise? Is it LOGOS' fault for persuading Athrun to spy on Zaft? Is it Meyrin's fault for helping Athrun escape? Is it Shinn and Rey's fault for following their orders? Or is it the chairman's fault for ordering Shinn and Rey to shoot them down without enough evidence? Or maybe the chairman planned this all along. Maybe he planned to eliminate Athrun and chose to do it this time when he gathered enough evidence of his betrayal to Zaft and there's no way out anymore. Maybe Athrun didn't plan to bring Meyrin with him all along. Maybe Athrun did that to protect himself and her sister.

She shrugged her thoughts aside as she stood up and left to get breakfast.

~~~*~~~

Shinn knocked on Luna's door. He wants to explain everything to her. No matter what happens, he won't let this incident damage their special relationship.

Luna opened the door and let him in. Then he began to examine the room. Most of Meyrin's belongings are gone and was placed in a box.

"Seeing Meyrin's belongings makes me miss her more" said Luna sadly as she sat on her bed. Shinn sat beside her and saw the loneliness in her eyes.

"Luna, I'm sorry!" he said as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Soon they started crying.

"Stop blaming yourself, Shinn. It's not your fault. You were just following the order that was given to you" she said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled again and again. Luna couldn't bring herself to hate him even though she wanted to. Perhaps, it was because she's a soldier like him. It was an order, a task that a soldier must fulfill at all cost.

They just sat there, comforting each other.

~~~*~~~

After the incident in Gibraltar, everything seemed peaceful aboard the Minerva. There haven't been any battles ever since they left Gibraltar base five days ago. And now they're going for a patrol mission in a small island along the Mediterranean Sea. According to headquarters there's an underground lab which the EAF are using for their experiments.

"Be careful down there. I'll be on the lookout for enemies above" said Shinn, already on his flight suit, as he entered the pilot's lounge. Luna sat on one of the chairs as she looked at the hangar through the window.

"You don't need to worry. We'll just take a look at the lab underground and see if we can get some information about the EAF's experiments. And besides, I won't be alone. Rey will be with me" said Luna reassuringly

"I know" he said as he sat beside her

"Lately… I've been thinking about what happened at Gibraltar. Who's at fault for that incident? And why did that happen?" she said, a little hint of loneliness in her voice

"I know from the bottom of my heart that my sister is not a traitor. But why did the chairman ordered to kill her? She hasn't done anything wrong. She's innocent! That's why I'm planning to quit the military as soon as possible. I won't let the same thing happen to me. I can't trust the chairman anymore. And I can feel that he's planning something bad" she continued

"Luna, I know that you're still grieving for your sister's death but please don't jump to conclusions" said Shinn worriedly. He just hopes that no one heard what she said.

"You're right" she said as she sighed in defeat. "But I still want to leave the military. I can't stand to live a life like this anymore"

Shinn wanted to agree with her. A peaceful life is all he wanted from the beginning. But the chairman needs him right now. In order to build a world that the chairman desires, his power is needed. But Luna needs him. And he also needs her. He couldn't stand to see her go away again. No matter what happens, he won't let her go, even if it means he has to abandon his life as a soldier of Zaft.

Little did they know that a certain blonde-haired boy is secretly listening to their conversation.

~~~*~~~

Rey stood by the doorway as he listened to Shinn and Luna's conversation. Although he doesn't want to admit it, those two were the only people he could trust the most among all the crew members and staff aboard this ship. Perhaps, it's because the three of them have been together ever since their military school days. Then he remembered the special task that was given to him by the chairman.

_Flashback…_

"Meyrin Hawke's sister, Lunamaria Hawke, was interrogated last night and was proved to be innocent and has no knowledge about the reason behind her sister's betrayal" said Chairman Gilbert Durandal as he sipped his brandy. Rey nodded in response

"However, I feel like she's of no use anymore, just like Athrun. And I'm pretty sure that she hates me for ordering you and Shinn to kill her sister, the only family she has"

"What are you planning?" asked Rey, sensing some malice in the older man's voice

"Remember when she was captured by the EAF? Captain Gladys said that she saw the EAF's experiment, their secret weapon against Zaft. She's the only key for us to find out what the EAF's planning against us"

"She hasn't regained all of her memories. We just have to wait for her to remember" said Rey, somewhat defending his friend

"We have to make her remember" said the chairman as he smirked somewhat evilly

"What do you mean?" asked Rey, almost raising his voice

"So, you've grown quite close to your teammates, huh?" said the chairman as he stood up and filled his empty glass with brandy

"Emotions won't get you anywhere. They are a hindrance to our plans. Or have you forgotten about that?" asked the chairman as he went back to his seat

"No, of course not" replied Rey shortly, finding it hard to admit that he got close to his teammates, too close perhaps.

"Then we shouldn't have problems about it. Anyway, I want you to observe Ms. Hawke. Update me on her condition, if she can remember the things she saw when she was captured"

"Then what?"

"If she'll remain loyal to us then I'll let her stay. But if she doesn't, you already know what I'll do…"

_End of Flashback_

No. He can't let his comrades suffer. They've been through a lot and they can't turn on each other's backs now.

But Gil. He's the reason why he's here alive. He was the one who gave him a life and a reason. He promised Gil that he will help him create the world he wishes. But why are there so many unnecessary sacrifices for that world? Will it be worth it?

Rey entered Legend's cockpit with those unanswered questions.

~~~*~~~

"Rey Za Burrel. Legend. Launching"

"Lunamaria Hawke. Core Splendor. Launching"

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching"

"Rey and Lunamaria. Call us when you see something suspicious. Shinn, you stay on air and watch out for enemies. Is that clear?" said Captain Talia Gladys through the communication channel

"Yes Ma'am!" replied the three pilots as they went to their respective places

Rey lead the way. Although they're both soldiers, Rey never forgets his gentleman manners. But he doesn't always show it to others, only to those who are close to him.

"The entrance to the lab is through that cave" said Rey as the cave came in to sight

"Yes" replied Luna as the both of them sped up. Soon they land near the cave. Shinn watched them from above. Although he's quite worried because it's been a long time since she piloted a mobile suit, he knows she can do it. And besides, she said so herself that she'll be okay and Rey's with her.

~~~*~~~

Rey and Lunamaria exited the cockpit of their mobile suits and entered the cave. Rey lead the way. It didn't take them long before they found a steel door, the entrance to the EAF's lab.

"How do we open it?" asked Luna as she stared at the huge door before her. The lab seems to be secured heavily. Finding a way to get through will surely be hard.

Rey didn't bother to answer her question. He just entered the code and the steel door opened.

"Come on" said Rey as he entered first and was followed shortly after by Luna. She wanted to ask him how he knew the code but decided to ask him later, after their mission is done.

The electricity inside the lab was not working properly so their only source of light is the flashlight that they brought with them. The both of them covered their noses because of the harsh smell of chemicals that filled the air. Rey spotted a computer and turned it on but it seems like all data were removed. Perhaps, the EAF really abandoned this lab.

While Rey was checking out the computer, Luna roamed around and took photos of the lab. There were huge tubes but they're empty. Judging by the size of the lab and the huge equipment inside it, it seems that the EAF are planning something big, something that will really shock their enemies and assure them of victory.

Luna continued to look around. It was pretty hard since the only source of light is the flashlight she's holding. And as she went on, the smell was getting worse. It wasn't like the strong smell of chemicals earlier, it was something else. Like the smell of a decaying body, lots of it. Then she saw another huge tube. She flashed the light in it and screamed at what she saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rey went to her immediately.

"What happened?" he asked then stared at what Luna is staring. It was a huge tube. Inside it was a body, a corpse, floating in what seems to be water. But its eyes were open and staring at them angrily.

"Is that… a dead body?" asked Luna in a scared tone.

"It seems to be" replied Rey curtly and went on with Luna trailing behind him.

"What's that smell!?!" complained Rey. The smell was even worse than before. Although it was hard, Rey followed the smell and soon found where it's coming from. It's coming from a closed door in the corner. Rey looked at Luna, as if asking if he should open the door. Luna nodded in response and they opened the door together. The both of them gasped in utter surprise. The room is full of corpses! And some of them are decaying!

"What… What exactly are they planning?" asked Luna confusingly. Somehow, the sight seems familiar. Like she'd seen it before. But where and when?

"Centurions…" she said unconsciously

"What did you say?" asked Rey

"Huh? Did I say something?" asked Luna as she realized that the person Rey is talking to is her.

"Never mind" he said in his usual stoic manner.

~~~*~~~

Their mission went well. Thankfully no one got hurt. It seems like the EAF doesn't care about that lab anymore since no one attacked them. Captain Gladys decided not to do further investigation on the lab since she found no purpose to do so. Rey and Luna already handed their report to the captain and she was shocked to know that they kept dead bodies on that lab.

~~~*~~~

Shinn passed by the lounge after his practice session with Rey and saw Luna. She was just staring at the window deep in thought.

"Is something the matter?" asked Shinn as he handed her a can of tea.

"Thanks" she muttered as she held the can of tea with both of her hands

"Is something bothering you?" he asked as he sat beside her

"When we were down at the lab… We saw a lot of things… And I feel like I've seen them before… But I don't know where and when…"

"Don't push yourself to remember things altogether. Just take things one at a time"

"I know. But I feel like something bad is going to happen. I've seen it before, I just can't remember!"

"What's happening here?" asked Rey as he entered the lounge

"The things we saw down at the lab… Somehow, it felt familiar, like I've seen it before" replied Luna

"She must've seen it when she was captured by the EAF" said Shinn

"Try to remember, Lunamaria. What are those things that you saw?" asked Rey as he looked intently at her. Luna closed her eyes and tried hard to remember. Huge tubes, the harsh smell of chemicals, decaying bodies…

"Sorry, I can't" she said as she clutched her head in sudden pain. Whenever she tries to remember, her head aches badly.

"Luna, are you okay?" asked Shinn worriedly

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be resting in my room" she said as she stood up and left.

~~~*~~~

_Gil_

_I have good news. Lunamaria Hawke is starting to remember the things that she saw when she was captured by the EAF. However, she hasn't recovered most of it but I'm sure that she'll remember it soon. I will keep on observing her._

_Rey_

Rey turned his chair around as the words "Message Sent" popped on the computer screen. Somehow, he felt nervous. What would happen if she remembers everything? Will Gil eliminate her too? If that's what Gil wants, will he stand in the way to protect his friends from the same man who he owes his life to?

His thoughts were distracted when Shinn came in.

"How is she doing?" asked Rey nonchalantly

"She's resting now. I left her sleeping" said Shinn as he removed his red coat uniform, leaving his blue shirt and red pants.

"Shinn, do you love Lunamaria?"

Shinn stopped in his tracks and tried to comprehend what he had just said.

"You already know the answer" replied Shinn as he stared at Rey in the eye. Rey did the same

"Do you love her enough that you'll leave the military for her sake?"

"Yes"

"What would you do if someone in the military wants to have her killed?"

"I won't let that happen. They have to go through me first before they can get to her"

"Who would you chose? The friends whom you trust the most? Or the man whom you owe your life to?"

"Rey, what's happening to you? You've been asking these questions all of a sudden. Is something wrong?" asked Shinn worriedly

"Nothing. Just ignore it" said Rey as he lied down on his bed and pulled the sheets up to his chin

"Okay" said Shinn silently as he got ready to sleep too.

_Gil, for once I want to disagree with your plans_

_

* * *

_Author's Notes: So sorry for the super late upload. I've been so busy with school and other stuff that I don't have time to write at all. But the first semester is nearing its end so I think I'll have more time to write. Yehey! Heehee... College studies have really been a pain to me, especially the professors who are really strict.

Anyway, can you see Rey changing? He must choose between his friends and Gil. What will be his decision? Hehehe... That must be the question running through your mind right now. But sad to say, I'm not finished with the next chapter yet. But I will really try to finish it whenever I have time.

And while I was writing this chapter, it seems like I'm discovering Rey further and further. I mean, Rey is not really my favorite character in the series but now I'm a big fan of his. My favorite Rey scenes would be on the 1st episode (or is it the second?) of GSD when Armory One was attacked. He was with Luna and suddenly there was an explosion. They were lying face-down on the floor and Rey covered Luna with his arm. Awww.... What a gentleman Rey is. And then another one of my favorite Rey scenes was when he was with Shinn at the Mesiah. They were waiting for their time to launch and Rey could feel that Shinn is worried about Luna. Then he says to Shinn "Don't worry about Lunamaria, she is strong" or something like that. Oh my God! I'm going nuts here! Heehee...

And if you've noticed, I changed my avatar photo. The previous one that I used was taken two years ago so I felt like I should change it. And in my new avator you could clearly see....... uhm..... my big..... eye bags heehee... And I wore my Luna wig on that photo (when it was still not cut).

So, how did my cosplay turned out? Well... it was really not amazing but not bad at all. I still need to improve on some things like the wig, and the red coat uniform. Gosh... such a hassle heehee....

Anyway, enough with the drabbles. Thank you for having the patience to wait. I really don't want to make you wait but I don't have a choice since I have a lot of things to do.

Thanks for the reviews and support! XD

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	11. Chapter 11: Protect

**Chapter 11: Protect**

_Centurion… The secret weapon against Zaft…_

Lunamaria sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat. She clutched her head as her breath came in heavy.

"Centurions? What are those?" she said again and again as she tried hard to remember her nightmare. Since she and Rey went to the EAF underground lab to investigate, she's been having these nightmares every night. And she'll be awake for about two hours just thinking about it but still no answer came out everytime. It's like a puzzle with missing pieces.

"Centurions… what are those?" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep once again.

~~~*~~~

"Sorry, I'm late" said Luna as she sat with Shinn at the cafeteria.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been sleeping in lately" said Shinn, a little hint of worry in his voice

"I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about. I've just been having these strange nightmares all of a sudden" she said

"What are the nightmares about?" asked Shinn as he ate his food

"Centurions. I don't know what they are. But they keep on appearing in my dreams"

"Don't force yourself to remember. Sometimes, it's harder if we force ourselves to remember"

"Okay" said Luna as she smiled. Shinn smiled back at her then they continued to eat their food

"Announcing Condition Red. Announcing Condition Red. All pilots, please standby your units" said Jean, the new CIC, through the speaker

The two of them stood up quickly and rushed to the hangar.

~~~*~~~

"What's happening?" asked Shinn as he sat on the cockpit of his mobile suit. Then Captain Glady's face appeared on his, Luna's and Rey's monitor

"We've detected an EAF battleship. We've also detected that they're carrying a platoon of mobile suits and one mobile armor. Shinn and Rey, destroy those mobile suits. Lunamaria, stay near the ship"

"Yes ma'am!" said the Minerva trio in chorus then got ready to launch

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching"

"Rey Za Burrel. Legend. Launching"

"Lunamaria Hawke. Core Splendor. Taking off"

And with that the Minerva's ace mobile suits flew in the air and immediately went to their specified places.

Shinn and Rey immediately went to do their assigned task, to defeat the enemy, while Lunamaria went near the Minerva and started shooting at the enemies nearby. Surely, the three of them, with the help of the Minerva, can take down those mobile suits since they're few in number. The big problem is the mobile armor, it won't be easy to take it down. But Shinn already managed to take one down in the past, surely he can do it again this time.

It didn't take long before all the enemy mobile suits, including the mobile armor and the mother ship, were defeated. The Minerva's ace pilots cheered in triumph. They were about to return to the ship when suddenly they saw a large platoon of EAF mobile suits, ready to attack them. The system identified their mobile suits to be Crusaders. The Legend, Impulse and Destiny are far more superior to those mobile suits when you look at it. But they must not underestimate the enemy, which may cause their downfall.

"All of you, go out there and don't let them get near the ship" said Captain Gladys through the monitor

"Yes ma'am!" the three of them replied then went to fight the enemies

Although the enemy mobile suits are not that powerful compared to the Minerva's aces, they still proved to be a difficult enemy because of their number. And all of their moves are coordinated, like they're being controlled. It's almost like the one piloting it is not a human, but a computer.

"What are those? Why do they seem familiar?" asked Luna as she stared at them deep in thought

"LUNA!!!" a familiar voice screamed which brought her back to reality. A Crusader stood behind her, ready to slice her and her mobile suit in half. She evaded immediately but sadly, a part of Impulse's right leg got sliced off.

"What were you doing? Don't space off" said Shinn, already in Seed Mode, as he continued to fight the Crusaders

"Sorry" she muttered then continued to fight the Crusaders

And the battle went on and on. Clearly, the EAF are in a disadvantage because most of the Crusaders are already defeated. Luna tried to communicate with them, to see if someone is really piloting it, but they won't respond.

"Don't forget the chairman's orders" reminded Rey to himself as he aimed for the last Crusader and defeated it. Only Captain Gladys knows about the order that was given to him by the chairman, which is to capture a Crusader pilot and have it examined. After the failed Extendeds, EAF surely has another plan to take down Zaft, or at least that's what the chairman thought.

**~~~*~~~**

Rey entered the pilot lounge and saw Shinn and Lunamaria, already in their redcoat uniforms, waiting for him.

"Hey Rey, where have you been?" asked Shinn as he drank his water

"I handed the damage reports to the mechanics" he lied. He secretly took the pilot of the Crusader to Captain Gladys and handed his report to the chairman about his successful task.

"For a while there, we got worried about you" said Luna in her usual cheerful voice

"I'm a redcoat too" he said then left, probably to head to his room.

The two pilots looked at each other questioningly after Rey left

"What's wrong with him? He's distancing himself around us lately..." muttered Luna

"Let's just let him be. I'm sure that he'll come to us when he feels like talking" sad Shinn as he gestured to Luna that it's time to leave now. Luna smiled to him and they left hand in hand.

**~~~*~~~**

"Time is running out. I have to convince those two to be loyal to the chairman before he decides to eliminate them" thought Rey to himself as he stared blankly at the computer monitor

Restless thinking of this matter, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**~~~*~~~**

_The next day..._

"Rey! Wait up!" called out Luna as she ran after Rey in the corridor

"What is it, Lunamaria?" he asked calmly as he walked casually with Luna beside him

"You seem... stressed lately. What's been happening? You know you can tell me, I'll gladly listen" she asked, concern evident on her voice

"Stop worrying about me, you have more issues to deal with" he said as they entered the pilot lounge and sat on the couch

"Huh?" she asked, not knowing what he meant by that

"I heard you and Shinn talking the other day. You said that you want to quit Zaft" he said as his tone went from calm to serious

Silence drifted between them as she searched for the right words. She knows that he is quite attached to the chairman so she needs to be careful about what she'll say.

"Yeah, I've been planning about that ever since that unfortunate incident which lead to Meyrin's death. I don't want to end up like her and I want a peaceful life"

"Is that all?" he asked as he stared at her intently

"Everything seems to be confusing. I'm really not sure about my decision but I have a feeling that I should do it now, before something bad happens" she replied, getting used to his serious stares

Silence followed their short conversation. Luna looked around, looking for something which can distract her, but sadly she didn't find any.

"How about you, Rey? Don't you want a peaceful life?" she asked, finally breaking the thick wall of silence

"All I want is to by _his_ side all the way" he said as he stared at the floor, finding it interesting

"He? Who is he?" she asked curiously

"He's my benefactor, I owe my life to him. And I made a promise to him that I will help him fulfill his wishes and stay by his side until the day I meet my end" he said, feeling a slight relief to have someone to talk to

Luna just stared at him in awe. She never knew that Rey is such a loyal person.

"I'm sure that that person is really grateful to have someone like you by his side" she said as she smiled. Then she saw Rey smile a bit. If she blinked just once she would surely miss it.

Then he got up "Just be careful with your decision" he said then left.

**~~~*~~~**

Luna sat upright in the middle of the night. She had another nightmare about those Centurions. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and saw her reflection. Her forehead is full of beads of sweat and her breath came in heavy.

Shortly after their battle the other day, they went to Zaft's base in South East Asia. They were informed that they landed there for Minerva's maintenance repairs and for the crew to rest. But Luna could tell that there are other reasons for their landing there. And the chairman arrived yesterday which added to Luna's suspicion that something bad is about to happen.

She went to the bathroom that was connected to her room and washed her face. She changed into her red coat uniform and headed outside, not knowing what's awaiting her.

**~~~*~~~**

Shinn sat in a chair in the corridor. Although he knew that it's almost midnight and that he should be sleeping now, somehow he can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen. He finally knew how Luna felt these past few days. This restless feeling that you want to do something to avoid it but don't know what it is in the first place

They're in the middle of a war so it should be natural for him to feel this way. But this feeling is very different from the ones that he felt before going in to battle. Then he thought of the most important person in his life, Luna.

Without even thinking, he rushed to Luna's room only to discover that she's not there. Feeling slightly worried, he decided to search for her.

**~~~*~~~**

Luna followed her instincts which lead her standing in front of a lab. Curiosity got the best of her as she peeked through the large open window. The only person she can see is the one who is tied to the white bed. He showed no signs of life, as if he was a hollow shell. But he turned his head towards her and his eyes grew big, ready to attack her. He could've attacked her if it wasn't for the ropes that were tied to his whole body, preventing him from moving.

Luna stumbled back, only to bump into the chairman, with Rey beside him.

"Miss Hawke, what are you doing here?" he asked as he put on a nice face. He looked at her and decided to ask her another question.

"Miss Hawke, do you know what that is?" he asked as he looked at the person inside the lab.

Luna nodded negatively as she stared at the person inside the lab. Her face held a surprised and scared look.

Rey studied the chairman, it seems like he's plotting something again. What would it be this time? Then he remembered the conversation they had right after the incident at Gibraltar base. His eyes grew big with worry. Gil is not one who changes his mind easily. He just hoped that this time, he will.

"That person... is not a human being" said Gil as they stared at the "person" tied to the bed. Luna quickly turned her head to face the older man. The question is clearly written on her face.

"We're still conducting some tests to it. But so far, we proved that that thing is not a human being, but a robot" he replied, answering her unspoken question.

"Centurions..." she said suddenly

"What did you say?" asked the chairman as he looked at Luna, this might be the answer behind the mystery of EAF's secret weapon against Zaft.

"Centurions... Human beings turned to war machines. They won't stop fighting until they are told to. They don't know hunger, thirst and emotion. They are programmed to do so" she said unconsciously, suddenly remembering what the captain told her when she was held captive by the EAF.

"Finally" said the chairman as he smiled somewhat evilly.

**~~~*~~~**

"So, what are your plans now? Now that you got what you want from Lunamaria" asked Rey somewhat impatiently

"You know me, Rey. Once I consider something as trash, I quickly dispose of them" said Gil as he smiled evilly. He saw some hesitation in Rey but it quickly disappeared.

"In order to achieve a peaceful world, sacrifices are necessary"

**~~~*~~~**

"Luna!" yelled Shinn as he saw Luna walking in the corridor. Luna stopped walking and was welcomed with a tight embrace.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you" he said in relief

"I remembered, Shinn! I remembered!" she said in happiness while still in his strong arms

"Remembered what?" asked Shinn as he loosened his arms a bit around her

"I finally remembered the things that I saw while I was abducted by the EAF" she said happily

Shinn enclosed her in his arms again, happy that a burden is finally lifted off of her shoulders.

Rey caught sight of them and quickly went to them.

"What is it, Rey?" asked Shinn as he saw Rey with worry in his eyes

"Come with me, quick!" said Rey. They have never seen Rey like this before, this only meant that something bad is about to happen.

Shinn held Luna's hand as they followed Rey to the hangar.

**~~~*~~~**

"Rey, what's going on?" asked Shinn as they ran towards the hangar, being very careful not to get caught by the soldiers.

"The chairman wants Lunamaria gone. He thinks she's of no use now, just like Athrun" replied Rey as they entered the hangar and there stood ZGMF-X42S Destiny.

Luna stood there, scared. She never expected that something like this will happen. What would happen now?

"Shinn, you must escape with her. Go as far away as possible. After you launch, the chairman will send mobile suits after you. Defeat them and never come back here" said Rey.

Shinn nodded and looked at him determinedly. Although there's a possibility that this will be the last time that they'll see each other he said to Rey through his eyes that they will see each other in the future.

He entered Destiny's cockpit with Luna and launched. There's no turning back now. He must protect Lunamaria.

* * *

Author's Notes: SSSSSOOOO sorry for the super late upload. I guess that I should be thankful that even though we got flooded (thanks to typhoon Ketsana) nothing bad happened to us. Well, if you consider having flood water at your second floor not a bad thing.

Anyway, I'm really glad that I finally had the chance to update my story since school work has been piling up. Well, I'll be having my final exams this Monday so wish me luck! Heehee... That means more time to write since I have a week or so of semestral break...

Well, as promised I finally bought a Shinn figure (in his flight suit) so Luna won't be lonely anymore heehee... And I bought a Dearka figure too earlier. I just can't resist the temptation to buy him. Luckily I still have enough money to pay for the jeepney fare to go home heehee... I'm so addicted...

And I'll be cosplaying Miriallia Haw this November!!! YAY!!!!

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! That kept me happy after the depression that I felt after the typhoon.

Stay safe! *hugs*

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	12. Chapter 12: Rey

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 12: Rey**

A loud alarm was heard at the South East Asia Base of Zaft as a familiar mobile suit flew away. Startled by the sudden alarm, every personnel went to their assigned places, figuring that an enemy is nearby.

"What's happening?" asked Captain Talia Gladys as she entered the meeting room were the chairman and other council members were.

"It seems like another traitor is out on the loose" replied Chairman Gilbert Durandal as he gestured her to sit down.

"Who is it this time?" asked the female captain as she took her seat and looked at the chairman mockingly

"Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke"

**~~~*~~~**

"What's gonna happen to us now, Shinn?" asked Luna in a mild panic tone. She never thought that she will be in the same position as her late little sister.

"Do you trust me?" asked Shinn after a little while as he glanced at her from behind. Luna quickly nodded as if it was a stupid question.

"Then you don't need to worry, I promise that we will both make it through safely" he said as he turned his attention back in front. In a few moments, Zaft will come after them. The only thing that is running through his mind right now is to get to a safe place, wherever that may be.

**~~~*~~~**

Under the orders from Chairman Gilbert Durandal to capture and return the two traitors to the base, five Zakus went into the air. It was not long before their radar detected the mobile suit that the traitors used to escape.

The leader of the Zaku platoon went ahead with great speed, feeling anger surge through him at the thought of his fellow soldiers betraying Zaft.

Shinn quickly took notice of the mobile suits following them. He sped up, as much as possible he didn't want to hurt them. He was a soldier too and every soldier must do their assigned task, whatever the cost may be.

"Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke, surrender to us peacefully and we will not shoot" said the leader as the five Zakus circled around him, weapons at hand, ready to strike anytime.

Giving in to their demand is not an option that Shinn and Luna considered. It's suicide to go back there and just be used for something that it is really not worth it.

Answering the earlier request, Shinn pulled out Excalibur and dashed forward, disabling two Zakus and getting away in the process.

"You traitors! I will not let you get away!!!" yelled the leader as he went to attack the special mobile suit and failed. Then he asked for more reinforcements.

Perhaps, loosing Shinn Asuka and his mobile suit would be a great loss to Zaft, especially since the Destiny is one of the strongest mobile suits that Zaft has ever produced, aside from the Freedom and Justice, and Shinn Asuka was the perfect one to pilot it. But what good does it do for Zaft to have a strong mobile suit but the pilot's loyalty is questionable?

**~~~*~~~**

"The chairman's orders have changed. He said that from now on it will be a shoot-to-kill order" said the leader to his subordinates as they flew forward, not taking their eyes off of the traitors.

It wasn't long before two Zakus caught up with the Destiny and started attacking. Shinn swiftly dodged their attacks and disabled them. Then as more mobile suits approached and attacked them, he went into Seed mode, taking down those enemies around him in a single slash of his Excalibur.

Lunamaria could only watch as her lover attacked Zaft's mobile suits in desperation. As much as she wanted to help him, all she could do is stand there and watch firsthand at how the Seed factor took over Shinn. She had never seen him like that before. Sure, she knew he had that factor but she never saw it back then. Such factor was only possessed by ace pilots.

Disregarding her earlier thoughts, Luna turned her attention back to the battlefield. Zaft has sent more reinforcements. Perhaps the thought of Zaft's most precious secrets leaking out scared the hell out of them so they want to make sure to eliminate the traitors as soon as possible.

The battle went on and on. It had to end soon or the Destiny's power might run out, not to mention that this battle brought out a lot of stress to Shinn and no one around is foolish enough to help a couple of traitors like them.

As much as she disliked calling herself and Shinn traitors, everyone in Zaft thinks so. If not, then why would they want to run away like that? Like they are escaping from something. Aside from the both of them, the only one who knows about the chairman's plan is Rey.

Maybe it's too much to ask Rey for help. He already helped them escape in the first place. And knowing how loyal Rey is to the chairman, the both of them knew that he'll be on the battlefield sooner or later. Still, they hoped that such a thing will not happen. Just like Shinn promised earlier, they must make it through alive, even if that meant engaging in a battle with his best friend.

**~~~*~~~**

Rey Za Burrel entered Legend's cockpit upon orders from the chairman to take down the two traitors who left Zaft a while ago. The shoot-to-kill order really surprised him, he never thought that the chairman will go to such extremes to have them eliminated. Well, he should've seen this coming since he also issued that order when Athrun and Meyrin tried to escape. Even though he knew from the bottom of his heart that his two friends will not betray Zaft, that doesn't make a reasonable excuse for them to cease attacking.

"_Decisions should not be based on emotions"_

He rememebered Gil mentioning that to him a while back. He fully agreed on that statement. Emotions are weaknesses and might cause downfall. It was planted on his mind when he was just a young boy. For the past few years of his stay in Zaft, he always lived up to that statement. He saw people who fought to avenge their loved ones and when they finally reached their goal they kill themselves to be with their loved ones.

Such things are not needed in a war.

But even though he tried hard not to get too close to anyone, Shinn and Lunamaria still managed to break through that barrier he put around himself. And he hadn't really taken notice of that until a month ago when Lunamaria and Shinn were talking about quitting the military.

Then it hit him. It was his fault why his two friends are being labeled as traitors in the first place. He just heard the two of them talking about their plans on quitting the military and he quickly delivered the message to Gil.

How could he do that to his friends?

They have been there for him ever since their military school days, not even asking for anything in return.

He is the traitor, he betrayed his friends.

"I'm sorry" he muttered as he launched together with the other Zaft mobile suits.

He will make it up to them, and now is the right time to do it.

**~~~*~~~**

Relief flowed all over Shinn's body as he stared at the last Zaku hitting the water below. They're safe, at least for now. In a few moments another platoon of Zaft mobile suits will be coming after them. Why couldn't they just leave him and Luna alone?

"Shinn, are you okay?" asked Luna with concern on her tone, drawing him away from his thoughts. He stared at her from behind as she flashed a concern smile across her face. It's the least she can do for him.

"Yeah. We should get going" he replied as he flashed her a smile too, indicating that there's nothing to worry about. And then they set off.

**~~~*~~~**

Just as Shinn had predicted earlier, a platoon of Zaft mobile suits pursued them. And they still haven't found a place where they can land safely. The radar detected a small island up north, but with Zaft continuously sending mobile suits after them, it proved hard for them to get there.

Shinn turned around to face the enemy and was surprised at what he saw.

Unlike the first team and the second team who came to take them down, this one is really… different.

Leading the platoon of Goufs was Legend, his best friend Rey's mobile suit. He should have expected Rey to come, after all he's really close to the chairman. It seems that they have met in the past.

"Oh no… Rey" he had heard her murmur from behind. They were labeled as traitors after all so they must expect all of Zaft, including their friends, to hate them for their betrayal.

Shinn put the Excalibur in front of him in a defensive style, he knew Rey too well to know that he hated failed missions. Missions are given to be succeeded and not failed, that's what he always said.

Rey has finally reached Shinn and stopped in front of him, leaving a large space between them.

"Shinn…" started Rey as he and his opponent just stood there and stared at each other.

"Rey…" answered Shinn back, not letting his guard down although he has faith in his best friend that he will not cause them harm

For a brief moment they just stood there and stared at each other until Rey finally broke the tension

"I never thought that there will come a day like this when we will face each other as enemies" he said in his usual serious tone

"I have joined Zaft in order to protect those who are weak and bring justice and peace to the whole universe. I always believed in the chairman's words that he will make a world where there would be no war. But I failed to realize that the world the chairman speaks of is merely a dream, a tool that he used in order to influence people to fight for him. I nearly did as he wished, bringing victory and honor to his name. I was taken by his words that I failed to take notice of the unnecessary sacrfices he made. Just like Athrun and Meyrin and many more Zaft soldiers who died in battle. The perfect world that the chairman speaks of will not exist if he will continue his way of doing things" explained Shinn, making his point clear

"The chairman is my benefactor, if it wasn't for him then I shouldn't be here. And because of that I made him a promise that I will become a loyal subordinate to him and follow all of his orders until the very end. So I fulfilled my promise to him, I joined the military and do what he said. I killed countless of people in his name. And the thought of that never even distracted me. Such things are necessary in a war"

"So, are you implying that killing me and Luna is necessary to fulfill the chairman's wish?" asked Shinn sarcastically, finding it hard to believe that the same man he is speaking to right now is the same man who helped them escape earlier.

"YES! IT'S BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE TRAITORS!!!" said a man who was pilotting a Gouf and aimed his weapon at them repulsively.

"Leader, the chairman gave us orders to take down these traitors, not have a chat with them" said another soldier, obviously growing impatient with their leader and the traitor's conversation. The other soldiers agreed, voicing out their reactions in chorus.

Rey just turned around and stared at them, not really caring if Shinn decides to attack him since his back is facing him. His conversation with Shinn was so deep that he forgot about the soldiers behind him. It's time to answer the question that has been plauging his mind all this time. Who will he choose? His benefactor whom he promised to create the world he desires or his innocent friends who disagreed with his benefactor's plans and are now being pursued?

It's a very difficult decision. Will he let his emotions get in the way? Or will he stick to his original plan? A sudden yell from the back disturbed his train of thoughts.

"Since you're a coward, I'll do it myself" said another pilot as he charged and aimed for the Destiny. Shinn immediately saw this and moved to evade it. But the sudden declaration influenced the other soldiers to ignore their leader and get the job done right away. Luckily for Shinn, he missed all of their attacks, except for one which hit his left arm.

Rey have to stop his subordinates as soon as possible. With the state Shinn is in, he couldn't possibly take down all those Goufs in his own. Rey yelled at them, telling them to stop attacking but it seems that his subordinates are really stubborn to ignore a direct order from the one leading them.

Seeing as there's no hope for his subordinates to ever listen to his commands, Rey charged forward and aimed at the Goufs before him. It's like his body is moving on its own. And in that moment, Rey found the answer to his question.

**~~~*~~~**

Chairman Gilbert Durandal watched in surprise as his most trusted soldier betrayed him right before his eyes, helping the traitors get away.

He clenched his fists angrily, his knuckles turning to white. How could Rey do this to him? Rey owed his life to him and he still had the guts to betray him.

"Send more reinforcements. Take down the Destiny and the Legend"

All eyes inside the room narrowed towards him in disbelief but did nothing to alter it. It's clearly written on the chairman's face that nothing will be able to make him change his decision.

He smirked in satisfaction as more Zaft mobile suits launched.

**~~~*~~~**

Rey and Shinn smirked in satisfaction, their backs facing each other, as they saw the remaining Goufs from Rey's team disappear in the ocean below them.

Somehow, the thought of Rey helping them out didn't surprise the two Zaft redcoat soldiers at all. Well, he did help them escape earlier in the base so it's not that unnatural for them to expect him to help them out until the end. After all, they are the Minerva trio, the trio who always supported each other in and out of the battlefield.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Rey as he saw Shinn smiling on his monitor

"You still have to get away from here" he said as both the Destiny and the Legend sped up north, to where the small island is.

"What about you?" asked Shinn worriedly and he could feel Luna's worry too.

"All my life, my actions have always been predetermined" he paused and continued afterwards, finally deciding to reveal his identity to his friends.

"Since I'm a clone"

"What!?!" asked both Shinn and Lunamaria in utter surprise, but not slowing down.

"I'm a clone of the late Commander Rau Le Creuset" he said in his usual stoic voice

Shinn nodded in understanding, not taking his eyes off on the slightly visible island in front. As much as he wanted to ask his best friend the many questions that are occupying his mind right now, his first priority is still to get to safety.

Luna nodded her head slowly as she tried to register what Rey had just said. They were still in the Zaft military school when the war broke out and ended the life of the famous Commander Rau Le Creuset. She didn't have the chance to see or get to know him personally. She doubted if anyone saw what he really looked like under his mask since he was always wearing it. He seemed like a really strange person. But from what she heard from the news and from her fellow soldiers and crew in Zaft, he dedicated his life for Zaft and was killed by the Freedom.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the alarm from behind, indicating that an enemy is behind them.

Both Shinn and Rey turned around and were shocked to see many more reinforcements from Zaft come after them. Rey quickly recovered from the shock, this was to be expected. After all he did help Shinn and Lunamaria escape so he didn't find it really shocking to know that they are after him too.

However, he didn't care about his life right now. It's the first time he felt this strange feeling, the feeling of wanting to protect his friends at all costs.

Then he turned to Shinn with a serious face. It wasn't like he was never serious before but his look told Shinn to listen carefully because his and Luna's life depended on it.

"I'll hold them for a while as you go full speed ahead" he said curtly

"WHAT!?!" asked both Luna and Shinn in chorus, raising their voices

"NO. We are not letting you handle them on your own" said Shinn just as seriously as Rey

"I will follow after I'm done with them" Rey said with no emotion on his voice

"But-" Luna was cut off when Shinn nodded his head in understanding and went towards the small island in full speed.

After being with Rey for a long time, Shinn knew what he is capable of doing. Even though he hasn't seen Rey turn into Seed mode, he knew that it will take a lot for Rey to be taken down.

Rey took a deep breath then with a push of a button, the DRAGOONS on the back of his mobile suit flew up and hit some of the mobile suits, purposely evading the chest area where the cockpit is located. He made sure that no one will be able to get to Shinn and Luna. He knew that it will be very hard to handle all those mobile suits on his own.

Such a thing needed one big miracle to happen.

**~~~*~~~**

It wasn't long before a loud explosion was heard from behind. As much as Shinn wanted to turn around and see if his best friend is alright, he couldn't, seeing as how close he and Luna are to the island, to safety.

And then another explosion was heard, but this time it was louder. Shinn finally turned around and saw in horror as the Legend was stabbed in the chest with a saber.

"REY!!!!!" Shinn and Luna screamed his name together

Luna felt hot tears fell from her eyes as she watched the Legend froze with the sudden hit, the saber was stabbed through the chest and both of the Legend's arms were nowhere to be found. And she also saw how many Zaft mobile suits are floating on the ocean below them. Rey gave his best to defeat them but sadly, things are not that easy to achieve.

Shinn's eyes widened when he saw the sight before him. And unconciously, his eyes watered as his hands froze at the controls. He couldn't believe it.

"Shinn… Lunamaria…" they heard a soft call and realized that it was Rey's voice calling them. They looked up at the screen and saw him, blood trickling down the side of his head, as he cast an everlasting smile on his pale face.

"I have done all that I can to stop them. Sorry if this is all I can do…" he said softly with his hoarse voice

"Stop that, Rey! You already did too much!" yelled Shinn, not minding the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"You must go now. Get somewhere safe…" Rey said, already feeling the darkness consuming him

Shinn nodded his head and Lunamaria only stared as the signal was starting to fade.

"Thank… you… Now I will die with no regrets…" he said then closed his eyes peacefully, welcoming the darkness.

And then the signal was lost as the Legend hit the ocean. Shinn and Luna saluted to him as their tears continued to pour out of their eyes like a faucet.

Then Shinn tightened his grip on the controls and turned around. Rey sacrificed his life just for them to get to safety, he will not waste it.

Then as he sped up, a few mobile suits caught up with him and started shooting. He tried his best to evade all the attacks but sadly, the power is running out and they already took a few hits.

Then he saw the small island and sped up, smiling in satisfaction at the thought of them landing somewhere safe.

And then there was another loud explosion. Shinn and Lunamaria didn't even look around to see that the explosion came from the mobile suit that they are in. And slowly the Destiny started to fall down.

Shinn knew that they are at their limit. He removed his seatbelt in a fast pace then turned to face Luna who was smiling at him. He engulfed her in his arms protectively as more explosions were heard.

"I love you" he whispered softly in her ears, his grip tightening on her waist

"I love you too" she said as she looked up to see his face.

He then inched his face closer to hers and soon they found themselves tangled in a sweet, passionate kiss. They broke up after a while and wrapped each other in their arms protectively as they felt the cold water enter the cockpit.

Never letting go, they faced the darkness together.

* * *

Author's Notes: So sorry for the late upload... And sorry if I keep on apologizing hehehe...

I've been out of health recently and I just had my first minor operation a few days ago. But no need to worry, I'm doing fine now. And thankfully it's done only in a clinic. If it was done in the hospital then I should've freaked out already. Somehow, I have a disliking to hospitals (although I haven't been hospitalized before). I just think that it's so boring in there.

Anyway, back to topic. I decided to make the title of this chapter "Rey" because Rey really played an important part in this chapter. And GSD also had an episode titled "Rey".

And the seamstress is already working on our Orb Uniform! I just hope that it turns out great. We still don't have the other patches but I hope that we will by the end of this month. n_n

Oh, and I will be uploading the last two chapters soon (as soon as I'm finished with them). I just hope I find time to write them since it's already the start of the second semester.

I have lots of surprises coming!!! I can't wait! XD

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you can keep on reading until the last chapter!

Stay safe! :)

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion part 1

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 13: Reunion part 1**

The faint sound of footsteps echoed through the darkness. Barefooted, he continued to walk, not knowing where his feet could take him. He had been walking for a long time, not getting tired even though he's not sure where to go.

In the darkness of the tunnel, nothing could be seen. What is waiting for him at the end of the tunnel? There was no way he could find out when the only sense he has is his hearing sense.

"Oniichan…" said a small, faint voice.

Suddenly the darkness faded and light was slowly lighting the way.

"Oniichan…" the familiar feminine voice repeated clearly this time

Adjusting to the sudden light, he saw a faint image of a girl younger than him. Her appearance felt so familiar to him, but he couldn't bring himself to remember her name or how they met.

And as his vision finally became clear, he saw with his ruby orbs the person who is standing before him.

"Mayu…?" he muttered as he blinked his eyes that are starting to water. In an instant he paced forward and gave his little sister a comforting hug.

And as he opened his eyes once again he saw another two figures making their way towards them.

"Mom… Dad…?" he said then let go of Mayu to go to his parents and give them a hug.

"Shinn… we're so proud of you…" said his father as he patted his son on the head in a fatherly manner

"You're not a little boy anymore, Shinn. You've grown up to be a responsible young man" said his mother happily, tears of joy overflowing from her eyes

Shinn just looked up at them and enjoyed every second with his family

"Sorry if we weren't able to be with you for the past few years…" said his father solemnly

"No, you don't have to apologize. What happened to us in Orb was very tragic. That's why I joined the military to make sure that that will not happen again" said Shinn determinedly

"Yeah, we know. We've been watching over you since then. I can't believe that my big brother is now considered a hero in other places" said Mayu sweetly

Shinn blushed in embarassment as he looked up to his parents once again.

"But you must always remember, Shinn, that you must use the power given to you to protect those who can't protect themselves. Use your power in a good way and don't hold any grudges to anyone. Once hatred takes over your emotions, you will be a killing machine who will cause sorrow" said his father as father and son looked at each other eye to eye

"Father, I promise that I will use my power only when it is necessary and I will use it to protect the people" he said, his ruby eyes filled with determination.

Then slowly, the light was starting to fade and the darkness is beginning to surface again.

"What's happening?" asked Shinn nervously as he looked around

"It's time for you to return, honey" said his mother as she smiled sweetly at him

"But I don't want to! I want to be here with you!" he answered back, tears threatening to spill from his eyes

"Someone is waiting for you back there. Go to her" said his father, his proud smile not fading away

"Luna…" he muttered as the image of her smiling sweetly at him and pulling him back came to his mind. That's right. He still has Luna, his life. It might be sad to part with his family again but when this is all over they will meet again.

"Yeah big brother, don't keep her waiting. That's rude!" said Mayu as she put her hand on her side and started tapping her left foot like a nagging mother. Shinn chuckled at her expression.

"Of course, I won't do that to her. I love her!" said Shinn happily. Then the image of his family becomes fainter as the darkness becomes more vivid.

"Just remember that we will always be here for you, watching over you" said his mother in a caring tone

"Go make the most of your life" said his father with the same tone as his mother

"Oh, and thanks for safely keeping my cellphone, big brother" said Mayu and finally the darkness resurfaces again. Then through the dark tunnel, he saw a bright light, indicating that the end of the tunnel is near.

With a determined smile, he approached the light with newly found motivation and determination to live, to return, to return to her…

**~~~*~~~**

"He's waking up"

Slowly, he opened his eyes and through blurry vision, all he could make out is the white ceiling.

"Norma, the boy is waking up"

Finally taking notice of the masculine voice, he turned to his side and saw an elderly man, about 60 years of age, wearing a pair of eyeglasses and a white coat. His once black hair has already turned to grey and you could clearly see the wrinkles on the side of his eyes and on his forehead.

Slowly, he sat up but stumbled back on the bed as pain stabbed his middle section and his back. Seeing the pain he's in, the elderly man went to his side and made sure that he lay comfortably on the soft bed.

"Don't do that again, Idiot!" yelled the man, making sure that his voice didn't startle him but still held a reprimanding feel to it.

After relaxing for a few minutes, Shinn tried to sit up again with the help of the elderly man. He took notice of his sorroundings. The room he is in has white walls and ceilings. The blue curtains swayed as the soft sea breeze entered the said room. It looked peaceful, like the place wasn't part of the war between Naturals and Coordinators. Then he stared at the elderly man again.

The elderly man cleared his throat before answering his unspoken question

"My name is Doctor Ivan Lovino. You're here at my house in Babuyan Island. My son, Kenneth, and his wife, Kate, found you along the seashore barely alive. You've been staying here in my house for almost two weeks" he said casually, filling him in with the primary information.

"My name is… Shinn Asuka" he said slowly, trying to register the information Doctor Ivan said earlier.

"That's good. It seems that your memory is not damaged. What happened? You got serious injuries. If my son was late in bringing you here then surely you won't be in the land of the living anymore" said the doctor

"We were taken down by Zaft forces-" he said but paused momentarily when he felt that someone is missing. He looked around hastily, hoping to catch even just a glimpse of the magenta-haired lady whom he'd come to love.

Luckily, Doctor Ivan was there to stop him from getting out of bed and reopening his wounds.

"What are you doing!?! Your wounds are not yet healed and doing that might reopen them again!" he raised his voice and sighed in relief as Shinn relaxed in his bed

"Where is Luna?" asked Shinn worriedly. He will never forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

Startled by the noise inside the room, the door opened. It revealed an elderly woman, about Doctor Ivan's age.

"Oh my! He's awake!" said the elderly woman as she entered the room and placed the tea she prepared earlier on the bedside table.

"I already told you that he was starting to wake up. Didn't you hear?" asked the doctor somewhat annoyingly. Then he turned to Shinn who was staring at the elderly woman curiously.

Once again he cleared his throat as he introduced Shinn to his wife.

"Shinn, this is my wife Norma. She is my nurse"

"Oh, Shinn is your name, right? My name is Norma Lovino. I'm sorry if my husband startled you by raising his voice, he just couldn't control himself" said Norma as she smiled sweetly at him, ignoring the look that her husband is giving her.

"What was that about?" asked Dr. Ivan as he sipped his tea

"I was just saying that it's rude to raise your voice in front of our patients" replied Norma as she frowned at her husband and turned to Shinn with a comforting smile.

Shinn watched them carefully. If this was a normal situation then he should've laughed aleady. But his worry for Lunamaria is getting the best of him. So he turned to Norma with hopes of finding out where the magenta-haired lady could be.

"Where's Lunamaria?" he asked worriedly

"Lunamaria? Who is she?" asked Norma as she stared at Shinn curiously

Oh no, what happened to her? Where could she be? Is she alright? Who could've found her? Is she in good hands?

Countless questions flooded through Shinn's mind. What could've happened to her if she wasn't here with him? Just before the Destiny hit the water, he had Luna in his arms. And as they were fleeing he promised her that he will take her to safety. What happened to his promise? Did he fail to keep his promise once again?

"Oh… you mean the girl…" said Norma, snapping Shinn from his thoughts of horror. Shinn stared at her full of hope that she knows where Luna is.

"She's in the other room. I'll go and get her" said Norma then exited the room.

Dr. Ivan stared at Shinn as he sighed in relief. Shinn and the female patient surely are close to each other because they were in each other's arms when his son found them along the shore.

Shinn played with his fingers nervously as he waited for Luna to come. What if her condition is worse than him? What if she forgets her memories again?

And then the door opened, distracting Shinn from his thoughts. And then entered Luna sitting on a wheel chair, accompanied by Norma.

"Shinn!" she said as she felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Norma pushed the wheelchair just beside Shinn's bed and then she and her husband left the room, letting the two lovers have privacy.

"Luna!" he said as he reached out and hugged her intimately, careful not to hurt her or himself.

"I thought I lost you completely" he whispered through her hair as he felt his eyes start to water with tears.

Heavenly. That's how he felt right now. Just to be there next to his love, knowing well that they are both safe and alright after what they have been through. The only thing he could ask is for the war to end and live a peaceful and happy life with her.

After a few minutes of being in each other's arms, they finally let go of each other.

Lunamaria stared at Shinn and gave a light chuckle. A part of his head is bandaged and his lef arm is in a sling. She is in a better situation than Shinn, at least that's what Norma said to her after she woke up. Shinn was hit badly at his middle section and his back but it will heal with proper medication and time.

And while most of Shinn's serious injuries centered on his middle section and on his back, hers were on her legs. Yes, her legs got damaged the most. But just like Shinn's injuries, hers will heal too with proper medication and time. But Dr. Ivan said that it will be a while before she can finally walk on her own again.

"Look at you… you're all bandaged up" said Luna as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand

"Look who's talking…" said Shinn playfully, also wiping his tears away and laughing slightly

"I woke up just yesterday. It really is a miracle for us to be alive after that incident. It's a good thing that Dr. Lovino took us in and nursed our injuries" she said, her smile not fading away

"Yeah…" he murmured as the image of his best friend appeared on his mind "It's all thanks to Rey…"

"Rey… I never really expected him to do that. But it's because of him that we're still here. I just wish that we got a chance to thank him personally for all that he's done for us" she muttered as the image of the Legend sinking down on the ocean appeared in her mind.

The two of them were silent for a while, thinking about Rey.

"Come on! Rey wouldn't want us to be sad, right?" said Shinn, obviously breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah…" said Luna as she smiled sweetly towards Shinn. Shinn returned her smile, somehow he felt like she wants to say something.

"Uhm… Shinn, I-I want to t-tell you something…" she stuttered nervously as she played with her fingers

"What is it?" asked Shinn curiously, sometimes he doesn't get girls at all.

Then her next actions surprised him greatly. In just a couple of seconds, Luna leaned to him and kissed him on the lips. Shinn was surprised for a couple of seconds but decided to return it. The kiss was so passionate, like he felt all of her emotions with just one kiss.

Perhaps, actions really do speak louder than words. He had great time learning about it.

Preventing the risk of suffocation, the couple decided to break the kiss. Their smile not leaving as they did so.

Shinn stared at her, her blush remained in her face. He didn't expect her to be the one to initiate the kiss, he didn't expect her to be so straight forward. Well, at least he learned something new about her today.

"Thank you" she muttered, the blush never leaving her face.

Shinn stared at her curiously, what did he do for her thank him?

"You've done so much for me already. You even risked your own life just for me. I can't thank you enough for all you've done" she said sincerely as she stared into his ruby orbs.

Shinn smiled at her and pulled her in a loving embrace. She closed her eyes as she relaxed in his arms and he stroke her hair gently as he took in her scent.

"You know that there's no need for you to thank me. We love each other and that's all that matters"

And then he cupped her chin and stared at her pure amethyst orbs. Her eyes showed happiness, love, hope and many more things that Shinn loved about her. Then he inched closer and their lips met in another passionate kiss overflowing with love.

Shinn smiled unconciosuly. He finally felt relieved that he had kept his promise to Luna. And they'll be able to see tomorrow together, hand-in-hand, never letting go.

She is his life, he is her life

She is his future, he is her future

She is his love, he is her love

They broke off after a few minutes and stared out of the window and into the sun shining above.

Gee, what a great way to start the day

**~~~*~~~**

_After two weeks…_

"Hey! You better not take your eyes off of that girl! She still can't walk properly and yet she's already wandering around!" yelled Dr. Lovino as he pointed towards Shinn who was staring out in the window and into the beach.

"Yeah, yeah, old man…" replied Shinn, not really caring about what the old man said.

"Coordinators… You really are troublesome" said Dr. Lovino while chuckling lightly then left. It really shocked him to see how fast his two patients healed themselves. Maybe it was because he never had a Coordinator patient.

Shinn smiled to himself and let out a small laugh. The Lovino family has been very nice to them, treating their injuries and offering them their hospitality without asking for anything in return at all. Although Dr. Lovino told them to leave once when he was drunk, they both knew that the family enjoyed their company.

Noticing what time it is, Shinn decided to leave and join his love at the flower field. She always makes it a point to go there every afternoon and watch the sunset. Normally, he would go with her but he dozed off earlier.

So off he went to the flower fields. Most of his injuries are healed by now, but he is still advised to take plenty of rest and not do strenous work since the injury on his stomach is not completely healed yet. And Luna is somewhat in a better situation than him. All of her injuries are already healed but her legs are still not capable of supporting her. It will take a couple of days or weeks for her to be able to walk properly again. So for the mean time, she walks with the help of arm crutches.

Slowly, he approached the flower field and saw her leaning against the bark of a tree. She had her eyes closed and her head is swaying in rhythm with the song she is humming.

Alerted by his presence, she slowly fluttered her eyes open and beckoned him to sit on the patch of grass beside her. Shinn, finding no reason to refuse, accepted her offer and sat on the soft grass beside her, leaning on the bark of the tree in the process.

"We got used to experiencing war that it's hard to imagine that a place like this exists" she said happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just wish that the peace we are experiencing right now can be experienced throughout the whole universe too" he said, hope evident on his voice.

"Yeah…" she replied as they both turned to look at the sun setting.

"So..." she started as she smiled brightly at him

"What are your plans after this?" Knowing Shinn, he'll do everything in his power to make a change and finally end this war.

"Put an end to this war" he said determinedly. Although he still doesn't know what to do first, he knew that he must help stop the war.

"That was to be expected" she said, her smile not fading away, as she turned her attention back to the setting sun. She leaned her head against his broad shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her on instinct. They will enjoy this peace and once their injuries are healed they will be back on the battlefield, but this time the purpose is to stop the war, not help it spread.

They just sat there, enjoying each other's company as they watched the sun setting, until something big caught their attention.

In the depths of the sea, something big emerged.

The both of them stood up to get a better look, Luna leaned on to Shinn for support. Although it was quite far, they managed to make out the site before them to be a warship.

A very familiar warship.

The Archangel

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for having the patience to wait! This is the second to the last chapter! I just hope that I'll have time to finally start with the last chapter.

Anyway, I'm not on my old and cheerful mood today. Well, two sad things just happened. First is my pet cat passed away last week. And I wasn't even by her side when that happened because I was at school. So Sony Ninja, I really know how you felt when you pet died too... But anyway, life must go on...

And the second sad thing that happened to me, well it's probably best for me to keep it to myself for the time being. I guess I really shouldn't keep my hopes up for something like that to happen. I should've learned my lesson the first time it happened. Well... I just hope that I'll get through this immediately.

So, the last chapter is coming up!

Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to write one!

Anyway, I have to sleep now. It's already 11 pm and I still have school tomorrow...

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**Kaycee**


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion part 2

**Heavenly**

**Chapter 14: Reunion part 2**

They stood there, mouth agape.

The Archangel is making its way to the small island they are in

Shinn grasped Luna's hand tightly, as if telling her to ready herself for something big is about to happen.

Luna, knowing what Shinn meant, smiled softly at him as she put her other hand above his and gently stroked it. Shinn's hold became soft and returned her smile.

They have faced the said warship in the battlefield. And the meeting was not very friendly. They were on the opposite sides when they last faced each other. Now that they have fled away from Zaft, they have no reason to fight the Archangel anymore, right? And the fact that the Destiny, the mobile suit they used to flee from Zaft, is probably swimming in the ocean means that they don't have any means to attack the said ship.

"What does the Archangel want here?" voiced out Shinn, a hint of worry in his voice. He doesn't really know what kind of people are on the Archangel. But Athrun always believed in the Archangel, right? Maybe they came for a good reason.

"Let's go. We won't find the answer if we just stay here" said Luna as she grasped Shinn's hand tightly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Shinn nodded and lead the way to the port.

_What exactly does the Archangel want?_

**~~~*~~~**

When the couple arrived they found the whole Lovino family waiting at the port. They must have been surprised to find a huge warship making its way towards the small island.

"Doctor, what's happening? Do you know them?" asked Shinn, hoping they would get some answers.

Dr. Ivan turned to look at him for a moment then returned his gaze at the warship approaching.

"You'll know soon" he said in his unusual serious tone.

Shinn and Lunamaria stiffened at his sudden change of tone. Dr. Ivan is usually aloof and grumpy, they have never seen this serious side of him before.

Knowing that the doctor won't reveal any answer to them, Lunamaria turned to Norma. Norma shifted her gaze to the sea and into the girl staring at her, hoping to find some answers. But instead of answering her, Norma just gave her a sweet smile. She really didn't want to reveal the answer but she hoped that by that simple gesture, a hint was given.

Shinn wanted to protest and get the answer out of them but decided to let it be for the time being and let the answer reveal itself.

Considering the speed of the ship, it didn't take long for the Archangel to finally arrive at the port. Their hearts began to beat faster from the suspense.

And when the gate finally opened, a very familiar feminine voice broke through the thick silence.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!"

And before Lunamaria could comprehend the familiar voice she heard, she felt someone launch itself to her in a tight hug.

Tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks when realization hit her. Quickly, she put her arms around her little sister in a warm embrace.

Shinn smiled as he watched the two sisters hug each other. It became a familiar site to him since he knew well how close the sisters are to each other. It only makes him wonder if his sister will be like Meyrin, bubbly and cheerful.

"I thought you died!" cried out Luna, still keeping her sister in her arms

"I thought you died too! We were planning on how to get you and Shinn out of Zaft and then this happens" said Meyrin as she let go of her big sister to take a good look at her. Then she backed away, taking notice of her sister's pained expression she had earlier.

"I'm so sorry, onee-chan. I didn't notice that you're still injured" apologized Meyrin as she put her sister's arm around her shoulders to support her since her arm crutch lay forgotten on the ground.

"I'm pleased to know that the two of you made it through alive" said a familiar masculine voice as he emerged from the ship.

Curious heads turned to look at the gate of the ship only to see a familiar blue-haired man who is now wearing an Orb Uniform instead of his usual Zaft red coat uniform.

"ATHRUN!" the suspense that dawned upon them was now replaced by happiness, especially for Shinn. He thought that his blue-haired comrade died in his hands. So seeing him here well and in one piece really made him happy.

Luna suppressed the breath that she didn't know she was holding before at the site of Athrun. Relief shot throught her at seeing her former superior alive. He had been there for her ever since he was re-enlisted to Zaft. He was even there to help her with matters of the heart concerning Shinn. And knowing him, he was probably the reason why her sister is still alive.

Their attention was shifted to brown haired man who came out with Athrun. Luna was clueless as to who that person is but Shinn somewhat knew his face from somewhere he couldn't recall. Obviously, he is Athrun's friend.

Their thoughts ended when the two males were finally in front of them. Luna and Shinn looked curiously at the brown-haired man. Noticing this, Athrun cleared his throat and made the introductions.

"Shinn and Lunamaria, this is Kira Yamato, Freedom's pilot"

The two looked at said pilot with surprise. He's only about a year older than them and yet his piloting skills are incomparable.

Then Shinn finally recalled meeting him. They were in Orb, on the memorial along the sea.

Then Kira held his hand to him with a sincere smile.

Shinn, completely dazed by the older man's actions, just stood frozen there. They were enemies before and there was a point where he nearly killed the Freedom's pilot, how can he forgive someone who almost killed him so easily?

"I guess you don't want to then" said Kira, breaking Shinn out of his thoughts, his hand still there ready to accept Shinn's in a hand shake.

Shinn, realizing what he said, abruptly took Kira's hand, and he placed his other hand on top of the younger man's hand. It was only then that Shinn knew that Kira has completely forgiven him and wants to start anew with him. What did he ever do to receive such a blessing? Didn't he always used to be the bad guy? All of these things, they are just so sudden.

And with that thought, tears unconciously poured from his ruby orbs. The world is going to change, and he did a big part for it.

"No matter how many times they're wiped out, we can always plant the flowers again"

**~~~*~~~**

Loud sounds of laughing can be heard throughout the whole house. After the Archangel docked at the port, the Lovino family hosted a small party. It was like a farewell party, for they will have to fight the final battle, and a reunion, mostly for Shinn, Lunamaria and the Lovino family.

The boys are outside drinking champagne and other kinds of liquor while the girls are inside, preparing the food for their little party.

"So, this will be the final battle, huh?" asked Dr. Ivan as he gulped down the contents of his glass

"Hopefully, yes" answered Athrun as he took a sip of champagne. It tasted sweet and probably not like the ones he had back at the Plants. But just being here with his comrades makes it more enjoyable.

"Well, you better come back then we'll throw a bigger party. Invite anyone you want!" said Dr. Ivan as he slammed the glass on the wooden table, obviously a little drunk.

Andrew Waltfield took away the bottle of liquor from Ivan who protested. All of the boys laughed at the oldest man's childish behavior.

_With the girls…_

Lacus and Murrue helped Norma and Kate prepare the food on the kitchen while Meyrin, Miriallia and Lunamaria helped to set the table.

"So, how did you guys know that both Shinn and I are here in this island?" asked Lunamaria, this question has been bugging her ever since the Arcangel arrived at the port.

"It was all thanks to Miriallia" replied Meyrin as she took the plates from her sister and placed it neatly on the table.

"Before I rejoined the Archangel I was a freelance photographer. And I met Dr. Ivan and his family while doing my job" said Miriallia happily as she smiled at Lunamaria

Lunamaria bowed her head in gratitude. Miriallia, noticing that she's still injured and supported by an arm crutch, quickly stopped before she could do more damage to her injured leg.

The three of them laughed slightly then went back to their task.

Lunamaria looked over to her little sister who in turn smiled sweetly at her. It was then that Lunamaria told herself that the people from the Archangel love peace more than anything. She regretted having to fight them when she was still with Zaft. But thinking about the past and regretting it won't do any good.

_This time I will stand by my own beliefs_

_I will help put an end to this seemingly endless war_

_Back with the boys…_

Shinn watched the two older men argue about a simple bottle of liquor. It amazed him how they managed to have fun considering the situation they are in. Well, how will you keep yourself sane in the middle of the war if all you're thinking about is revenge?

Then he saw Athrun take a seat beside him as they watched the two fought, already drunk. A minute has passed by and it was Shinn who broke the silence between them.

"I'm glad that you're alive and well. I'm sorry for what I did back then" he said to the older man sincerely

"You don't need to apologize, Shinn. We were the same, we were being used by the chairman for his evil plans. I'm glad that you and Lunamaria are out of their control now. By the way, where's Rey?"

"He's gone now. He was the one who helped us escape, even it meant that he had to betray the chairman whom he trusted more than anyone else. I just wish that he's here with us, enjoying what we are experiencing now"

"Knowing Rey, he'll probably come out of the blue someday, just wait and see" said Athrun as he smiled curtly at him. He smiled back and thought to himself.

_This is my new family_

_I will do everything in my power to protect them._

**~~~*~~~**

_After two years…_

The soft breeze of the sea welcomed their prescence as they stood by the cliff, overlooking the deep ocean. The sun is beginning to set and the sky was of the color of purple and orange.

The couple stared at the ocean before them. The last time they were here was two years ago. And it seems that in those two years a lot has changed. The rocky cliff was now starting to grow some grass and soon the flowers will bloom, making the grave at the middle more pleasant to look at.

Lunamaria put the bouquet of white lilies at the gravestone, staring at the name engraved on it before offering her prayers. Shinn, her lover, followed her actions as he closed his eyes and the image of his bestfriend came to his mind. He was smiling like never before, a sincere smile that he only once saw.

The couple inhaled in the familiar scent of the ocean as they opened their eyes.

"Rey, we finally did it. The war between the Plants and Earth is now over. Though many lives were sacrificed in order to do that, including yours, I promise that I will do everything to keep the peace" said Shinn determinedly

Lunamaria rubbed his arm softly and intertwined her fingers with his. She gave it a soft squeeze as she gave a heart-warming smile. Shinn returned her smile then they stared at the gravestone before them.

If only Rey was here…

"Why are you standing before someone's grave when that person is still alive?" asked a very familiar male voice.

Surprised by the familiarity of the voice, the two turned around and gaped in shock.

"REY!!!!" they both yelled in surprise. Happiness, surprise, shock and gratefulness welcomed them as they lunged forward to give their buddy a long-awaited embrace.

Luna squeezed him tight, not believing that Rey is really here all in one piece. The sadness that she felt after what she thought was Rey's passing is now compeletely forgotten. The Minerva trio is back again. She felt her eyes tearing from happiness and wiped it away quickly.

She stepped back and gave way for Shinn. Shinn gave him a manly hug. Then they let go and he eyed his bestfriend from head to toe.

Rey laughed at their antics, a seldom seen site back when they were still in the Minerva.

"I can't believe you're alive!" said Lunamaria, still not getting over the news that Rey is now standing before them unharmed.

"Yeah, we thought that you were gone. We were so worried about you. How did you survive?" asked Shinn. Just then a beautiful woman with beautiful long and curly black hair appeared beside Rey and clinged to his arm.

"It's because of her" replied Rey as he looked over at her, his love for her obviously seen through the look he's giving her. The woman blushed deep red then turned her attention back to the two strangers before them.

"Meet my wife, Katrina. Katrina, these two are Shinn and Lunamaria, they are my co-pilots back at the Minerva" introduced Rey as they shook hands.

"Luckily before the Legend was completely taken down, I escaped. And she found me floating near the seashore and tended my wounds. By the time I woke up I received the news that both of you joined the Archangel. I wanted to join you but my injuries held me back. It was only after two months that I have completely recovered" explained Rey briefly with a tone he never used back when they were still in the Minerva. It was a carefree tone, not like the usual serious tone he'd gotten used to.

"So, what are your plans now? Everything is peaceful now at the Plants" said Shinn, noticing the small bump on Katrina's tummy.

"Katrina and I decided to stay here on Earth and raise our future children here" replied Rey as he turned to look at his wife who nodded in return.

"What about you? The two of you have been together since our military days at Zaft. I'm surprised that you still haven't asked her to marry you, Shinn" said Rey teasingly

"HA! For once, you're wrong, Rey! I already asked her and you know what? She said yes!!!" said Shinn happily as he grabbed Luna's hand and showed him the engagement ring on her ring finger.

_Flashback…_

They were on the Archangel and were returning to Orb. The Plants and the Earth declared the war to be officially over just the day before. They were on the lounge along with Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Meyrin, Miriallia and other crew members of the Archangel. They were talking about the stars when their conversation suddenly turned to their future plans. And then Shinn got on his knee and pulled out a small red box from his pocket. Everyone turned their attention to the both of them.

"Lunamaria Hawke, will you marry me?"

That simple question made liters of tears flow from her amethyst eyes. She never thought that a day like this would come. Everything just felt so right and in time.

"Yes"

And with that, Shinn slid the ring to her ring finger and held her tight. He had consulted Athrun, Kira and Mwu about this the night before. He was very nervous then. Good thing he had the right people to make him feel easy, except for some of the jokes Mwu said which made him feel nervous again.

And as they were in each other's arms, they heard loud clapping and cheers from the people around them. Everyone was happy for them, that they will finally be able to seal their love for each other after working so hard for the sake of humanity.

Satisfying everyone's request for more, they kissed. It was a very romantic kiss filled with blooming love. Everyone cheered for them again after they broke the kiss. It was only after that that Lunamaria took hard notice of the engagement ring on her finger. On the center was a shining ruby stone, like the fire of determination she had seen on Shinn. And around it were little studs of amethyst, like the way she expressed herself openly. It was like the ring was telling her Shinn and her story just by staring at it.

Then Shinn held her hand, intertwined his fingers with hers and pressed it gently. After all they've been through, they deserve to be happy.

_End of Flashback…_

"So… when will the wedding be?" asked Rey as he smiled gingerly at his bestfriend

"Soon" replied Shinn. The truh is that they haven't been able to talk about their wedding plans yet because he just proposed a few days ago.

"Do you want to have dinner with us? I'm going to prepare something special" asked Katrina shyly

"Of course!" replied Luna cheerfully as she smiled at Katrina who returned the smile.

"Okay then. Our house is just at the bottom of this cliff by the sea. I'm sure you'll find it" said Rey as he and his wife turned to leave, excited to prepare a little celebration.

"That Rey…" Shinn began, staring at Rey and Katrina as they left hand in hand. Lunamaria chuckled lightly as snuggled into Shinn's arms. Shinn just smiled at her and put his arm around her waist before looking back at the sun setting.

Lunamaria sighed in content as she closed her eyes and began to count all the blessings she received after fleeing from Zaft. The war is over, everything is peaceful and her loved ones are safe. And most of all, she and Shinn will seal their love for each other for eternity soon. Surely, there is nothing more she can ask for. Oh, the joy of being alive.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Shinn as he stared down at her

"Just thinking about how blessed I am to have you…" she replied as she stared at him, their faces inches away from each other. And without further ado, Luna closed the distance before them in a heavenly kiss.

Everything just felt so right, so heavenly.

And with that, they broke apart and continued to watch as the sun sets. Yesterday they were fighting for the sake of war, now they are in peace and tomorrow they will make their dreams come true.

"Let's go. I'm sure Rey and Katrina are waiting for us" said Lunamaria as she held Shinn's hand with hers.

"Yeah" replied Shinn then leaned down for a quick kiss on her lips. She blushed at his sudden action and Shinn pulled away quickly. He then led his fiancee away from the cliff.

Hand in hand, they will face the future together, never leaving each other's side. Destiny brought them together and only the heavens could separate them.

Knowing that, they walked together towards the heavenly days they are about to share…

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for updating so late! And it's the last chapter too!!!

I was caught between school and rehearsals for our theatre play so I really had no time to write. And rehearsals are killing me so whenever I have free time I use it to rest my aching body. And since Christmas vacation has just started, I finally found time to write hehehe...

Anyway, this is the last chapter. I hope it's worth the long wait. And I know that Rey is a bit out of character, but everyone needs to change somehow. And have you seen Katrina? Oh... she looks like someone very familiar to me hehehe... If you know what I mean...

I would like to thank my dear readers and reviewers, especially Sony Ninja and YEMINKI for being loyal reviewers. LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ^v^

Thanks for all the support you gave and for the nice reviews. It really lifts the spirit!

And I already have a concept for my next story. But due to school work and rehearsals, it might take about a month before I can finally start with it. You want a hint? Well, okay... Its title is E***********, it's another romance about our favorite characters Luna and Shinn (I still haven't moved on with that pairing) and I hope you will support me until then. This is my parting gift so please read it once I've posted it!

Thanks again for reading! And if you haven't read Endlessly yet, I suggest you do once you've finished with Heavenly. I just realized that Endlessly is like a sequel to Heavenly hehehe... But that was my 1st story so it's really not written well...

Please review! Constructive critisicisms are always welcome!

Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Stay safe!

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)

**K****** C*** A*** **(that's my real name)


End file.
